This Fate
by steelguardsexual
Summary: Upon remembering the sacrifice of the sky pirate Balthier, Lightning journeys to a new land in hopes of finding him. However, with Etro's parting words lodged in her mind, she holds onto a fate she can't seem to abandon. Spin off to the Starstruck series.
1. Time's Path

Just to clarify, this is a crossover between _Final Fantasy XII_ and _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ (once they make a category for _XIII-2_, I'll switch to that). It does take place in the same universe as the Starstruck series, but it's more of an alternate sequel to So Starstruck than anything else. However, many, many changes occur in this version. This prologue is based off of the eighth part in _Final Fantasy XIII -episode i-_, so it would be wise to read the translation of that if you want to understand Lightning's situation here.

As always, I must thank my most fervent supporters, **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki**. I can promise you that this will be just as exciting as my past stories! This is just the prologue, hence the shortness. Chapter one will actually be up sometime this week, since I'm halfway done with it. :)

**

* * *

**

They were all smiling, laughing, crying out of pure joy and relief...But for some reason, Lightning found herself unable to even speak. She had watched as Sazh went off with Dajh to go save the people still trapped in Cocoon's core, and as Hope left to go find his father. Snow and Serah were too busy talking about the future to even notice that Lightning had mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye.

She wasn't too sure why she ran off in the first place; she saw flashes in her mind's eye of a dashing man smiling and holding her close. Who he was, she had no idea, but something about him made her heart pound and nearly spring from her chest. No sound came from his lips as he spoke, but it felt as if he was trying to say that he was sorry.

Sorry for what? She couldn't understand the silence between them, but she could feel the gentle brush of his cheek on her hair, his breath caressing her neck...

And so she ran, searching for this man and hoping to understand who he was and why he was stuck in her mind.

"Where? Where am I trying to go?"

But Lightning was suddenly lost in an abyss of darkness and water, but it felt as if the whole world was there and lost in time with her. Nothingness and chaos: was that it? All she could hear were the waves crashing upon the sand's end and the silent echoes of the man's voice in her ears. She drew in a deep breath, holding out her arms as the sea's waters came closer and closer. The man's daring face remained in its rightful place in her heart, but still he couldn't find the means to talk or tell her where she was.

She only smiled, allowing the light to reclaim her mind and bring her into what she hoped wasn't a dream. At last, she heard an echo of his voice:

_In the world where I once existed, time's path is no longer certain..._


	2. Slumbering Clamour

Here's the background on what's happened in this alternate time line: after Balthier was sent to Cocoon, Ashe was forced to surrender against the Empire and become Vayne's empress. Fran fled to the Wood, while Vaan and Penelo took over the _Strahl_ and became sky pirates. Basch has taken up the name Gabranth, after his brother's death, to protect Ashe, but still works with the Resistance in hopes of freeing Ivalice from Vayne's claws. A year has passed since the ending of So Starstruck, and Lightning has spent the entire time searching for the man in her vision, as well as the truth to Etro's words.

Another quick note: this new character, Mateus, is actually a character previously introduced in the actual series. Who, I won't say, but you're welcome to guess. Mu already knows, of course, since we're Brain Buddies and all that. ;)

Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **Riku Uzumaki** and **HopelessRomanticist** for reviewing the prologue. It feels like Christmas again with all the snow everywhere.

**

* * *

**

"_The time of the gods has fallen. My once-l'Cie, now time's wanderer...I bestow on you this task to rise once again._"

Water dripped with a constant patter against the cold stone, and the wind continued to whistle melodiously throughout the long, desolate hall. Various creatures, mostly of the small sort, scurried beneath the bridges and broken steps in search of rotten and mangled corpses to feed on. Just down the cavern, walls lined with auracite guided the hidden path to a majestic sanctuary, where the gods were said to rest after guarding their respective worlds.

Lightning, parting her lips slightly, got down on one knee and bowed to the sanctuary. She could faintly make out her reflection in the throne's crystallized form; she looked paler, her armor appeared to be white, and her eyes seemed to glow more than the bright light of the stones. It was almost as if someone else was staring back at her. As she stood, she kept one hand rested upon the throne's translucent arm rest, allowing her fingers to trace the swirling shapes of roses and thorns.

"Sleep in peace, divine Etro," she whispered to her reflection. "I will stand guard over your legacy."

**

* * *

**

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump.

Ashe's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his fingers drumming against his over-bearing desk, and with a heavy sigh she turned toward the Emperor of Archadia. Vayne, ever imposing and stark, stared at her with an expectant look in his dark and twisted eyes. As always, she hesitated to speak a single word, fearing that the wrong choice would send her to the gallows.

"Is something the matter, my Lord?" she curtly asked.

"You do remember this is the day," Vayne answered, "that your newest guardian is to arrive, don't you? Or, perhaps like all the other days of importance, the thought has simply slipped your mind."

She licked her dry lips, casting her eyes downward. "What of Judge Gabranth? I hold no objections nor complaints toward him."

"He is busy, these days, with watching over my dear brother Larsa. He is starting classes at the Akademy this year."

"The Lord Larsa will make an excellent Emperor someday, my Lord."

"I have no doubts of that, Ashelia." Vayne lounged back in his elegant seat, overlooking the soaring cabs and towering buildings of Archades. "Your newest guardian is the latest addition to our Magistry, and I am wholly certain that he will fit your high standards. He has already exceeded my expectations, as well."

"And his name? Surely I must know the name I am to call him by."

Vayne's smirk widened. "He has chosen an interesting name to call himself. Judge Magister Mateus, after the Corrupt esper himself. You have heard of his tale, haven't you, dear Ashelia?" She did not respond, and so he continued, "Mateus was once a Scion of darkness that ruled and protected those who lived in the Underworld, opposing the gods of the Light. In the course of his rule, Mateus submitted to avarice and the darkness took his heart, transforming him until he was both evil and corrupt. In a cowardly act, he bound a goddess of Demesne of Ice and used her as a living shield, later challenging his fellow gods. He failed, of course, and was imprisoned into the depths of Hell for all eternity."

Ashe kept her facade of approval and rested her cheek against her palm. "I fail to understand the importance of the name, my Lord. Yes, Mateus was a cruel, cruel god...But what does that have to do with my newly appointed guardian?"

"You will understand; all in due time. If you are so curious, why not ask him now?"

She whirled around, her long skirt swooshing with the sudden movement, and she spotted an armored figure standing in the doorway. He was very tall and wore dark armor much like that of his namesake. His helmet hid the upper part of his face, and there was the faintest amount of blond stubble upon his chin. Ashe narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips; he looked like nothing more than a simple Judge Magister, at the least. He was probably just as pompous as well.

"My Lord and Lady," Mateus spoke. Odd—he sounded fairly young! "I am sorry for my tardiness. There was, ah, a mishap in the aerodrome."

"All is forgiven, Mateus," Vayne drawled, waving his hand once.

The Judge Magister bowed, his armor clanking quietly. Ashe continued to study him and remained curious as to why he seemed so...indifferent. Something did not feel right, that was certain.

"Escort dear Ashelia to her chambers, if you may. She must be weary from all this talk of gods and goddesses."

Mateus turned his head to her, and immediately Ashe felt her blood grow cold. His very presence seemed to chill the large chamber, and where he walked a trail of icy wind followed. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her away from her Emperor. But all the while she kept her eyes on his helmet, wondering what the face behind the mask looked like. He said nothing to her, as expected, and the way he held her hand was the only acknowledgment that he was aware of her.

At least he, unlike the older Judges, didn't ramble to her about the tediousness of the Judicial rights or some sort. Gabranth (or rather, Basch) was always much too tired and worn out to talk to her on most nights, though. She almost missed hearing his voice.

But, none could be compared to the voice of the one she lost in that terrible and horrifying battle. Balthier had been killed by Vayne for unexplained reasons, and at the event of his death Ashe lost the will to continue on in the journey to reclaim her throne. All she could do to guarantee that no more cities would suffer the same fate as Rabanastre was become Vayne's doting Empress of Archadia.

But he wasn't her sky pirate.

"My Lady," Mateus spoke all of the sudden when they stopped. "I mean no disregard, but I don't know exactly where I'm meant to take you."

Ashe, for the first time in months, had to hold back a smile. "It is all right," she assured him. "I can manage on my own just fine from here."

"But Lord Vayne—"

"He does not control me nor anyone else in this palace. You don't need to answer his every whim, Judge Mateus. You...do not appear to be one of his dogs, like the rest of the Judges."

Mateus glanced back at her, the corner of his mouth twitching. "A stray, am I?"

"You remind me of my other caretaker: Judge Gabranth." Not Basch, of course. The Gabranth before him. "He disobeyed Vayne's orders and was shunned for it. He was called a stray, but even with that name he was still very proud. But he was misunderstood."

"You talk as if he has passed."

She hid her embarrassment, turning her eyes to the side. "Yes, his old self has passed."

"Something he and I have in common, then." Mateus made to leave, but something traveled through his mind and he turned toward Ashe once more. "My Lady, if it is not wrong of me to speak out of place...You fought that day on the _Bahamut_? Yourself and other insurgents, I mean."

"Yes, I was there. That was a day I wish, but cannot, forget."

"You lost someone that day. Didn't you?" The Judge Magister took a few steps closer to her, and that same feeling of chilled air waved over her. "Someone you cherished even more than your fallen kingdom. I have heard of his death, my Lady, but I know nothing if his true fate."

Ashe waved a gloved hand to him. "His true fate? Judge Mateus, whomever it was that told you thus, my comrade very much so died that day. Vayne ended his life before I had a chance to surrender. Yet, why the interest in this matter? It has been nearly a year since that day."

He said nothing at first, as if the silenced echoes of the long halls had claimed him. "His name, that is all I ask, my Lady."

"...His name was Balthier, the famed sky pirate of Ivalice. His...body was never recovered after the battle."

Mateus bowed slowly. "I am sorry for your loss. But I thank you, my Lady, and if there is anything you need, I will answer."

As he marched down the hall, his long dark cape flowing behind him like a looming shadow, Ashe brought her hands to her chest and sighed. Outside the air ships continued to fly, though she longed to see the _Strahl_ soar past and into freedom. She wished she could fly with it as well. These days, the last she heard, it was in highly capable hands; Vaan and Penelo had been given the _Strahl_ at the event of Balthier's death and Fran's parting. A shame it had to come to that.

Ashe stepped toward the tall glass and touched her hand to it. "What must I do now, Balthier, to earn my wings, too?"

**

* * *

**

It was no wonder that Etro had chosen her to protect this new world.

Men, countless men, were limping through the desolation in hope of finding one bright shining light to guide them elsewhere. Naturally, they weren't actually _limping_, but Lightning couldn't help but ponder why they chose to succumb to fate's whims. She had a choice, too, but her reasons were her own. They were only looking for escape from death, but all they were doing was damning themselves for the gods.

Soldiers, they were. Men of the fallen Dalmasca, Landis, and (soon to be) Rozarria. There were no women there, from what she could see, but that may have been due to the lack of bravery and will power to fight. Old, young, in between...They were all lined up to join the twice-fallen Resistance.

"Yeh're wastin' yer time," a brute man snickered through horridly yellow teeth. He leaned close to Lightning, and she pulled back at the mildew scent of his breath. "Not many women joinin' the Resistance these days, o' course who can blame 'em?"

"I'll manage just fine on my own," Lightning quietly, but curtly told him.

"Will yeh? Tell me, lass, why're yeh joinin' our little group? Think yeh can take on the Empire?"

She rolled her eyes. This was getting out of hand. "I'm looking for someone—a friend of mine that once helped the Resistance."

"Chances are yer friend's dead, lass."

Oh, that was it. Lightning drew her gunblade and firmly held it beneath the brute's thick and bearded chin, with no expression what-so-ever on her face. The man didn't even flinch, but the small twinkle in his eyes told her that there was fear in there, somewhere. A smirk sneaking its way to her lips, she drew the blade closer and tilted her head slightly.

"I do hope you weren't planning on killing each other," said a voice from the door way. Lightning turned, lowering her gunblade. A blond man with a scar trailing across his left eyebrow and wearing an old brown cloak stood with his arms crossed, staring at the pair with amusement. "I would hate to see Resistance soldiers fall much too early."

"Wouldn't be hard to get rid of this one," Lightning snarled gently, pushing past the brute man. "You're Captain Ronsenburg, right? I've been told you're the one I need to see for information regarding the _Bahamut_."

Basch nodded, glancing once to the disgruntled brute. "Follow me."

She followed him down a flight of stairs, leading to a dimly lit basement. The only source of light was a small candle at the head of each wooden table. A few other Resistance members sat around the room, all talking amongst themselves and paying no attention to the two that walked in. Although, Lightning could have sworn some of the men ogled at her some-what revealing armor; she ignored them, of course. They weren't the reason she was there in the first place.

The moment she sat down across from Basch, she immediately tried to ask a question, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I know why you're here," he said in a low voice. "And I am sorry to say that I cannot give you what you seek. The events that took place that day are unknown to all."

"But you were there," she whispered. "You must have seen where he went. Or, at least how he disappeared from this world."

"The Mist that day has blinded us from the truth even now. If it is as you say, and Balthier was sent to some other world, then he has yet to return to Ivalice. But on the _Bahamut_, I saw him die."

Lightning pursed her lips. "I know he's the reason Etro sent me here. I heard his voice in my head when I thought I was lost. Balthier isn't dead—I just know he isn't." She turned her gaze downward. "I barely remember him, but he was there the entire time we vied to save my home. When we finally did, my only guess is that he came back here to find something he lost."

The iridescent glow of the candle reflected on Basch's face as he laced his fingers on top of the table, thinking deeply. "And you search for the very same," he muttered. "There is someone that may help you uncover the truth. I would have you join me in my return to Archades, unless you wish to stay here in Bhujerba."

"Archades...I've heard of that place. What business do you, a leader of the Resistance, have there?"

A smile cracked his lips. "I am a Judge Magister, t'is my only my duty to be there. I took my brother's name at the event of his death, and now have taken charge over the 9th Bureau in his stead."

"So you're a double agent, are you?"

"Not so. I swore an oath to Noah, promising to protect the Lord Larsa from harm. In the Resistance, my duty is to Dalmasca and none else."

Lightning leaned back in her seat, studying Basch. "If I go with you," she said, "you have to promise me that this isn't some wild chocobo chase. I've been following leads since the day I got here, and right now I'm between a rock and a hard place."

Surprisingly, he laughed gently. "Of course. Knight's honor."


	3. Betwixt and Between

Three day weekends are the best. Okay, so I did skip school Friday, but I wouldn't have done anything if I had gone. Plus, it gave me more time to work on my stories. :) Ah, how I love snow days.

Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing! I'm glad all of you are liking this story so far. Our dearest leading man shows up in this chapter, and unlike his role in Time's Scar, he'll be sticking around for _much_ longer. No story is complete without Balthier. *heart*

**

* * *

**

"Just stay close to me," Basch murmured through the corner of his mouth. Now that he was wearing his facade of a Judge Magister, Lightning could barely recognize him. He seemed much darker and threatening than when he looked to be nothing more than a simple Resistance soldier.

After they reached Archades, via a massive air ship called the _Shiva_, Basch and Lightning ventured through the busy crowds of the aerodrome and into the city itself. Despite her clear disgust toward anything that abused power, she had to admit that Archades was truly a breathtaking sight. Air ships sped past overhead, and towering buildings challenged the sky. Lightning struggled to keep her eyes on where she was going, too far enthralled be the lucullan scenery.

"Where exactly are you leading me?" she asked in a hushed voice, wary of the nobility eying her. She should have borrowed different armor for this journey; the skirt of feathers trailing down her right leg and the shining gunblade resting in its holster below her back was surely odd and scandalous to them.

Basch merely kept his eyes at the small legion of soldiers marching ahead of them. "First I must report my findings to Vayne Solidor, the Emperor of Archades. After, I will take you to his Empress. She can help you from there."

"Empress? He's married?"

"By the means of law, yes, but not by heart."

Lightning nodded in understanding. Vayne, from what she heard, was a cruel, cruel man. After all, he was the one who killed Balthier, and for that he would pay. "And what sort of facade will I be wearing once we reach the palace?"

"If there are questions asked, I will tell them you are the Empress' newest guardian."

They arrived at the palace in silence, though Lightning could feel the anxiety radiating from Basch. He knew that bringing someone from a completely different world to Vayne's domain was a dangerous thing, but there was not much else he could do. If there was any chance Vayne suspected her, Lightning would have no choice but to take dire action. She preferred not to, but nothing would get in her way.

She kept close to Basch as they walked down the long and elegant hall to Vayne's quarters. Everything was red; the carpet, the curtains, even the tapestries hanging from the walls. Lightning held her breath as Basch pushed open the tall doors.

"Judge Gabranth," a languid voice called from behind the throne. Vayne walked around the desk and approached the Judge, smiling almost twistedly. Out of obedience, Basch bowed.

"My Lord."

"I trust your visit to Bhujerba was untroubled? The Marquis, these days, has become an old, rambling fool. He claims that the Resistance will rise again and destroy my Empire." Lightning noticed the shift in Basch's stance as Vayne chuckled. "They ought to back down now; surely Rabanastre taught them such."

"I found no signs of a rebellion, my Lord. Either they have chosen to remain in secrecy, or they have already fallen."

Vayne's hectoring gaze found its way to Lightning. "And who, pray tell, is this fine creature?"

"You sent me on a task to find your Lady a new guardian and I have found her." Lightning walked to where she stood beside Basch as he continued, "I am more than certain that she is capable of protecting her Majesty even when facing death."

"I do not doubt her either," Vayne smirked, pausing. "However. While you were away, Gabranth, I found a guardian for my dearest Empress on my own."

Though his face was hidden beneath his helm, Basch was frowning. "My Lord?"

"You will meet him later on; Mateus is quite curious about you. And I am most certain that he will be more than pleased to meet your companion." Vayne turned to the window overlooking the city. "Nevertheless, I will find a place for her. See that she receives the finest hospitality, Gabranth. We will discuss the rest of your report later in the evening."

Basch bowed once more before leading Lightning out of the room. She quickened her pace to keep up with him and uneasily kept guard. When they reached the stairway, doors closed behind them, she stopped.

"I take it that didn't go as planned," she said. "Something didn't seem right about your so-called Emperor."

"He is but another pawn of the gods. Venat, an Occurian, must have foreseen your arrival. She knows who you are." Basch removed his helm, wiping the sweat from his brow. "It is not safe for you to be here, Lightning. I am sorry."

Lightning clenched her fist. "Safe? I don't care about _my_ safety. All I want is to—"

"Go to Old Archades. Hide there until I arrive tomorrow." He gave her a stern look, the color of his gray eyes making him look older than he was. "Can you do that for me, Lightning?"

"Fine—even though I don't see how I'm in danger."

He sighed, running a hand through his trimmed hair. "Vayne is the monster that destroyed Dalmasca's freedom. Because of that, two of my allies are now on the run, one has shunned the rest of Ivalice, and the other has been condemned to a life of servitude to the Empire. The last, as you know, is no longer with us." He met Lightning's eyes for a moment, then looked toward his hands. "Your presence in this world is no accident, Lightning. Venat understands that, and I can only hope that Vayne will never catch you."

**

* * *

**

And so all she could do, then, was wait. Lightning found herself pacing back and forth in the run-down building an old couple allowed her to stay in, unsure as to what she would do next. It was so unlike her, to be so confused and afraid. Basch spoke the truth; if Vayne found her and truly figured out why she was in Ivalice...She didn't even want to think about that.

Why was she even sent there in the first place? If Balthier was dead just as everyone had told her, then she wasn't there to find him. Etro didn't give her a clue as to what she was meant to do, either. She left everyone behind on Pulse; Serah, Snow, Hope and Sazh. For what? To save someone who was already dead? To save someone that she barely remembered? She should have known not to follow fruitless visions after the stint with the fal'Cie!

"Won't the Empire's puppets be happy to hear we got ourselves a thriving sky pirate in our hands! Hah, yes, we'll be rolling in Gil tonight!"

Lightning leaned out the window, staring with narrowed eyes at the bangaa and foul looking man below. _Sky pirate?_ She flung herself out the window and landed gracefully on her feet, her armored boots clashing against the brick. In a flash of light her gunblade was drawn, pointed at the bounty hunters' appalled expressions.

"You've a sky pirate, huh?" Her upper lip curled in disgust. "I can't say I'm impressed. Sky pirates are hard to come by, these days."

The man stared at her. "Then that makes us the lucky ones, eh? Go find yer own bounty to collect on, wench!"

"Hm. I'm curious..." Lightning lowered her gunblade, but remained on guard. "You say you have a sky pirate in custody, but what if he's only pretending? Impostors run through these parts, hoping for a bit of fame. Maybe you've got yourself one of those."

After exchanging nervous and suspicious glances, the bangaa waved to the hume to move the blanket from the cart. He pulled the cloth away, revealing a fairly young man bound and gagged, struggling to break free of his restraints. Lightning barely gasped at the sight of his face. He was the one from her dream; Balthier! She bit her lip, forcing herself to look away just for a moment.

"He looks just like that sky pirate Balthier, don't he?" The bangaa grinned toothily. "And now we're gonna collect on that bounty of his that Ba'Gamnan's been after for years."

"You're all a bunch of idiots, aren't you?" Lightning stepped closer, and Balthier's wide eyes were on her and only her. "That sky pirate has been dead for over a year. This is just a poor fool that resembles him. He's not the real thing at all."

Balthier gave her a frustrated look; ah, that must have been a hard hit to his ego. Lightning rested her gunblade on her shoulder, tilting her head as the two bounty hunters discussed her claim amongst themselves. Occasionally they would look at her, taking in her knightly appearance, then return to intently talking to each other. When she figured out that they were in fact complete idiots, since they left their captive unguarded, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She crept over to the cart, cutting the ropes around Balthier's torso with her gunblade. Once he was free to move, he pulled the cloth from his lips and hopped onto the road.

"What are _you_ doing here, Light?" he hissed through gritted teeth. "You should be back on Pulse, you fool of a—"

Without a second thought, she punched him square in the jaw and nearly knocked him off his feet. This caught the bounty hunter's attention almost immediately, and they quickly went for their weapons. Lightning, ignoring Balthier's hushed complaints, grabbed his hand and made a beeline for the nearest open street. His hand was warm, almost burning her skin, but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

The bounty hunters lost track of them sometime after she and Balthier disappeared behind one of the buildings. When she could no longer hear their voices, she peered out from behind the torn curtain and looked around. All clear. Lightning sighed heavily, dropping her gunblade and sinking to the floor where Balthier was already sitting.

"What kind of sky pirate gets captured by two buffoons like that?" she asked, leaning her head against the wall.

"I was momentarily Disabled when they found me," Balthier spat curtly. "I would have broken free, eventually."

She scoffed. "Didn't seem like it. You're lucky I found you before you were sent off to Vayne."

Balthier was staring at her again with that same frustrated and almost disapproving look. She wasn't sure exactly of what she could say to him, especially since not too long ago she was convinced he was dead. Looking him over, she couldn't find any signs to show that he wasn't alive. He appeared to be a little drained and tired, but other than that he looked no different than he did in those dreams she had. Although, he was wearing dusty brown vest over a much too loose blouse, and his leather breaches looked as if they'd seen better days.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he finally said. "Especially in Ivalice, of all places."

"You can thank Etro; she's the one who brought me here." Lightning massaged her sore fist, scowling weakly. "And before you ask: no, I don't really remember you. Our memories were wiped after you disappeared when Ragnarok was summoned."

The name seemed to startle him. He grew tense, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeves. "Then why are you here? To knock some sense into me?"

"No, I just—...Why would I need to do that, exactly?"

He was silent again, though the way he was staring off into the distance almost made it look as if he wasn't exactly _there_. Lightning hit his shoulder, once again earning a disgruntled glare. "Gods, _woman_, I'd forgotten how much you enjoy beating men up..." Balthier shifted away from her, rubbing his shoulder. "You say your goddess sent you here?"

"I...ran away from the others as soon as I remembered you, and she must have noticed my urgency. Then I found myself lost in some...empty world, and the next thing I knew, I was standing in some desert outside a destroyed city."

"Rabanastre?"

"Yeah. Isn't that where you were before you came to Cocoon?"

Balthier scratched his chin, thinking. "Hard to remember, these days. When I left Ivalice, all was well. But when I returned, I could scarely recognize it."

"So you chose to play dead?"

"It's for my own good. Though, now that I've been discovered, I'll have to find some way to hide away once again."

She moved to hit him a third time, but he dodged her fist before she could. Lightning stood up, crossing her arms and staring down at his sickly form. "I've been chasing after you for nearly a year, Balthier, so don't think I'm letting you go so easily. You're the reason I'm here in the first place."

"Why the sudden hostility?" His cat-like smirk was getting on her nerves already, yet the qualmish look of him made her back down. "Shouldn't you be glad to have finally caught a sky pirate?"

Rolling her eyes, Lightning pivoted, sauntering to the other side of the wall and glancing out the cracked window. There were only a few humes limping around like the living dead, searching for some place to stay for the rest of the night. Sighing quietly, she turned her attention back to Balthier, only to notice that he was staring off into empty space again.

"Balthier," she said, and he practically jumped at the sound of her voice. "I need to know that you won't run off again."

"I didn't know that was a possibility at the moment."

"I'm being serious." She approached him cautiously, unsure as to why she felt the need to watch over him. "You could have stayed with us on Pulse, if you really wanted. Etro would have—I'm sure she would have helped you. Maybe then we wouldn't have forgotten you."

"Is this what you're brooding about now? First Serah, then the fal'Cie, now this?" Balthier cracked a smile, though from where she was standing, it looked as if it hurt to do so. "One of these days, Light, you should try to find a happy ending for yourself. Every leading lady deserves one."

She rested a hand on her hip. "Oh? I'm the leading lady now, am I?"

Balthier simply shrugged his shoulders, smirking to himself.


	4. Moment of Disillusion

I adore you, my reviewers: **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki**. I can honestly say, without you guys, I wouldn't be working so hard on this spin off. My head is constantly thinking up new ideas! :) Does the Tango-chan ever sleep? Heck no! (Okay, I do, but that's only on weekends. Even then, I sleep during the day.)

Lots of development on Mateus here, just to make up for his absence in the last chapter. He's an odd one. ;)

**

* * *

**

Ashe began her days like all the others; she would awaken, dress appropriately, and venture down into the dining area to share breakfast with her Emperor. Naturally, she despised the very thought of dining with such a monster, but there was not much else she could do. For now, at least. As soon as Basch returned with news of the Resistance, she would leave this place and begin her life anew. She would take her place in her Resistance and reclaim her right to rule Dalmasca. No longer would the Empire destroy all she loved.

Although, she would not deny the odd feeling she received whenever she caught sight of the almost longing glint in Vayne's eyes when they spoke. Ashe had yet to lay in bed with him (oh, perish the thought), and she didn't plan on doing so. Yet, it was amusing to realize that he, even though he was nothing more than a beast, had feelings. For her? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only time would tell, as many told her.

Sighing contently, Ashe drew the brush through her hair a second time, staring at her pale reflection in the mirror. A year she had spent in Archades, and already she was beginning to feel her freedom slip from her grasp. _But I must wait_, she would tell herself. _I will wait until my sky pirate comes and whisks me away._

"Lady Ashelia?"

Judge Magister Mateus, wearing his dark violet armor and translucent cape, stood in her doorway. She glanced at him through her mirror, smiling gently when he bowed.

"Mateus," she exclaimed quietly. "Have you news of Gabranth's return?"

"Yes, my Lady, he has returned from Bhujerba." Mateus seemed on edge; how odd. "However, he has left the capital on yet another task, one that he didn't clearly explain to Lord Vayne."

"A task, to where?"

"Old Archades." He took a few steps forward, frowning. "Not that I know where that place is..."

Ashe held back the urge to laugh. "You aren't from these parts, are you, Mateus? Vayne was mum on where you came from before joining the Imperial Army."

"To be honest, I don't...truly remember where I was before I found my way here. I seem to remember a bright sky, just the beginning of a new dawn. I stood with...others as we looked upon that very sky, wondering where the future would take us. And then...there was darkness. But, that is all I can recall."

"Amnesia, perchance? You shouldn't worry; I'm sure you'll remember one of these days."

Mateus nodded grimly. "It's strange. When I am with you, everything I see is clear. But when I lose track of my thoughts, all the scenes before me fade into mist. And then I, myself, am lost."

She set the brush down, momentarily admiring its gold and silver lining. "You and I both, it seems."

"My Lady?"

"I have thought closely about you said to me, Mateus, about all that I have misplaced over time. I fought to save my kingdom and failed. On that day, I lost someone very dear to me. Yet I can't help but wonder if there was a chance he may have survived." She smiled weakly, turning her eyes to the armored figure standing behind her. "He called himself the 'leading man' whenever he felt the need to lighten up the mood. He told me that he wouldn't die—not when I needed him."

"And you think, now, that stays true?"

"I do."

The Judge smiled, though Ashe wished she could have seen his eyes, just to understand if his smile was sincere. "I admire such dedication."

"If only my dear _husband_ would. He feels I should give up on this dream. 'What's done is done', he tells me."

Slowly, Mateus walked closer to her. With each stride he took, it almost felt like a distant but clear echo; and the chilling feeling ran down her spine yet again. "Is that all he tells you?" he asked, his voice suddenly so very serious. "Is there something else bothering you, my Lady? You are trembling."

Ashe stared at him through her mirror, her eyes widening ever so slightly. How could he tell? Even she was unaware of how she was, apparently, trembling. Mateus pressed further.

"If he has done anything to you, _anything_, it is my duty to see that justice is served. Lady Ashelia, I would hate to see you in any sort of pain, even if it is caused by my so called master. A stray dog, I may be, but my leash is in your hands."

Her lips parted out of sheer shock. "You must understand, Mateus, that I am not here on my own will. I have lost my home, my pride and those I cherished most. I...I am nothing."

For a single moment, it almost appeared that Mateus wanted to show compassion to her; something to let her know that she wasn't alone. But instead he bowed only once. "If you will excuse me, my Lady." And then he marched out of her bedroom, leaving a trail of cold air behind.

**

* * *

**

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Mateus?"

Vayne was standing with a number of servants beside a long, elegant and old dining table. The startled servants scattered as soon as Mateus arrived, a cold scowl spread across his lips, and left the two men alone. "It has come to my attention, my Lord," the Judge spoke tightly, "that you are not treating Lady Ashelia as well as you should."

"Her mind, unfortunately, is not in the right place, I'm afraid. All she has told you is mindless mutterings of a lonely, lost woman. I have tried my best, but she has refused me as her Lord." Vayne held up a wine glass in front of the window, as if to inspect it for any misfortunes.

"With good reason," Mateus spat hurriedly. "You chose me to be her guardian. I am here to protect her, and right now I see a woman who needs to be rescued and protected by her guardian."

"How noble. But I would hope you'd remember..." A ghostly apparition grew into view behind Vayne, looming over his shoulder like a shadow. "...that you are not here on your own accord. Venat has told me much about you, _Mateus_."

Mateus held his breath, gritting his teeth. Venat stared at him with vacant eyes, ever searching into his very soul for the truth. "I don't understand," the Judge murmured.

"Of course you wouldn't; your memory is like a candle. Bright and strong for a moment, but when one takes a hold of it, the flame burns out. I chose you to be Ashelia's guardian because the gods willed it, just as they willed you to Ivalice. Have you not wondered why it is you are so set on protecting her?"

The chilled air was silent.

"You failed to protect someone not long ago, Mateus, and so you seek redemption." Vayne's lips curled into a twisted and horrifying smile. "Yet I do not blame you. Even the greatest of heroes must fall someday."

"How do you know about my past, when I don't?"

He looked to the floating figure behind him. "Venat can see the inner sanctums of your soul; your desire to prove yourself in uncanny, she says. But you are a fool, nonetheless. A fool so easily tamed by the gods."

Two low ranked Judges barged into the room, looking urgent and uneasy. "Lord Vayne, the bounty hunters you hired failed to capture the sky pirate!" one of the men exclaimed. "A woman, wearing a feathered skirt and bearing a pistol-sword, ran off with him before they could collect their earnings!"

Vayne seemed completely unbaffled by this bit of information, and the ghostly figure had disappeared from over his shoulder. Mateus clenched his fists, willing the impending wave of terror away from his thoughts. A sky pirate? In Archades? Something deep inside him was screaming, laughing and urging him to follow his instincts. But he pulled away from it, holding his breath and looking to the Emperor of Archadia.

"The woman Gabranth brought here earlier, perchance?" Vayne frowned, nodding his head. "I see. And so the gods have chosen their saviors. But I wonder," his eyes trailed to Mateus' prone figure, "which is the Angel, and which is the Devil?"

**

* * *

**

Lightning awoke to the gentle brush of an overly warm hand against her cheek. She grabbed Balthier's wrist as she shot up from the floor, but the sly smirk inching upon his lips forced her to pull away. A frailed blanket slid from her shoulders, and the dawn of the sun etched across her face through the cracked window. Balthier tilted his head to the left, listening for something.

"Imperial soldiers," he muttered. "After that commotion with the headhunters last night, I'm not surprised they've come to investigate."

"I don't think they're here for an investigation," Lightning quietly replied, standing up. "Basch said he'd come here today, to see if I managed to survive the night."

He gave her a questioning look, raising both eyebrows. "Basch fon Ronsenburg?"

"One of your comrades before you arrived on Cocoon. Then again, you probably don't remember." She leaned out the window, earning the attention of the Judge Magister marching down the steps. "Basch will be glad to know you're alive. He can help us with what we're searching for, too."

"Oh, it's _we_ now, is it?" Balthier crossed his arms, avoiding the light shining in through the shattered window.

"The leading man and lady should work together, right?"

After directing the lower ranked Judges away, Basch removed his helm as he entered the small shack. Lightning greeted him with a gentle smile, and from where he stood in the shadows, Balthier was scowling. She pretended not to notice.

"What's the news on the going-ons in the palace?" she asked.

"I overheard Vayne discussing tactics with the Occurian goddess Venat," Basch explained, his voice grim. "I put you in danger by bringing you to the palace, and now whatever trust he had in Gabranth is now lost. It is only a matter of time before I am exiled from Archades and my duties."

Lightning sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have pressured you into taking me here. This task I'm going after is more dangerous than it seems. I'm sorry I've gotten you mixed in with this mess."

Basch smiled. "Just be mindful of bounty hunters. Vayne will be after your head, more than likely."

"I already dealt with the ones from last night; I think I can handle a few more. And, besides that, he doesn't know who I really am, does he?"

"I will keep an ear out for any misgivings revolving around you and..." Basch paused and his eyes lit up for a moment, as if he realized something. "Bounty hunters were here, just last night?"

"They were..." She side-glanced toward Balthier, who had yet to make his presence known. It didn't seem like he would at all. "Oh, for the love of—! Stop being so stubborn and show yourself, Balthier." Lightning grabbed the front of Balthier's loose blouse and dragged him into view, and it was only then she saw how much paler and sickly he looked than he did just the night before.

Eyes big in disbelief, Basch had to blink a few times before speaking. He didn't seem to recognize his old comrade, who, in turn, didn't know who he was as well. "Balthier," the blond man murmured incredulously. "By the gods, what has happened to you?"

Balthier, cursing under his breath, pushed Lightning's hands away. "Terribly sorry, but isn't it rude to offend strangers? The Gabranth I knew hardly insulted my appearance, but that scar of yours tells me you're not him. A twin brother?" He smirked. "Fancy that."

"He doesn't remember you, or any of his allies from before the Cocoon incident," Lightning told Basch, sympathetically shrugging. "I guess it was the toll to pay for coming back?"

Basch nodded in understanding, though seeing the sky pirate alive and almost well had temporarily put him into shock. "Ashelia will be glad to hear you're still alive."

As expected, Lightning wasn't too sure what to think of that. Balthier didn't, either. "Are you saying I am personally acquainted with the current Empress of Archadia?" he asked, his voice cracking just a bit. He looked to Lightning, pleading. "Are you trying to kill me by springing news like this onto me?"

"Ashelia..." Lightning tapped a finger on her chin, deep in thought. "I...I think I've heard that name before. At least, something about a princess. Snow once told me that you dreamed about her frequently."

Balthier swallowed hard. "Tell me, 'Gabranth'...What happened the day I died?"

Both he and Lightning listened patiently as Basch explained Ivalice's downfall. After Balthier had been killed by Vayne on the _Bahamut_, Ashe's party had been forced to surrender. Vayne destroyed Rabanastre out of a fit of rage when he learned that she, despite her agreement in marrying him, loved someone else. The destruction of their home prompted the young orphans Vaan and Penelo to flee and become sky pirates, piloting the _Strahl_ and terrorizing the skies. Balthier's viera partner, Fran, isolated herself in the Wood and had yet to acknowledge the changes in the world. As for Basch himself, he promised his brother to protect Lord Larsa as well as Ashe, and took up his name and title.

Throughout the explanation, Balthier said nothing. He was holding his breath the entire time, and it wasn't until Lightning nudged him that he remembered to breathe. She narrowed her eyes, confused, but she didn't say a word in response.

"To see that you are alive gives me hope," Basch concluded, "that we will stop Vayne and win back our freedom."

"The leading man leaves for a few weeks, and the whole world falls apart." Balthier smirked, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall. "I fail to understand where myself and Light fit into your search for freedom, however."

"Etro sent me here for reasons unknown," Lightning explained. "All she said was that the time of the gods had fallen, and it was my task to help her rise again."

"Sounds like a Focus to me."

"I'm not a l'Cie anymore. I'm just like you now, aren't I?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose."

Basch looked between the two of them, sighing deeply. "I cannot help you with whatever journey you go on, now. I can, however, point you in the right direction. Her Majesty and I may be unable to assist you, but someone else can. Fran must still be in the Eruyt Village mourning your death, Balthier. It would do you well to pull her out of her vigil."

"There are reasons why I haven't done so already," the sky pirate muttered irritably. "Fran is much better off not knowing of my survival, as is everyone else. First Light nearly pummels me to death, and now a false Judge is lecturing me..."

Lightning glared at him, resisting the utter temptation to slap him again. But, something in Basch's eyes told her there was more to his persistence to get both her and Balthier away from Archades. "Is there anything you're not telling us?" she suspiciously asked. Basch refused to meet her gaze.

"I have told you all that I know."


	5. And So the Sun Sets

So, in _Dissidia 012_, Gabranth can appear as he did in Nalbina; aka, Basch. On the lj _Dissidia_ community, people have suddenly paired "Basch" with Lightning. I don't know whether to be ecstatic or confused. I need to convert more people into liking the Balthier and Lightning pairing...*grumble* Nevertheless, I actually like the idea of a platonic relationship between Basch and Light, if you haven't guessed by now (ie: in the previous chapters). Crossover pairings are my favorite.

Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing the previous chapter! Any of you, apart from Mu, figured out who Mateus is yet? ;)

**

* * *

**

Despite the fact that they were in musty, old and dreary ruins called the Sochen Cave Palace, Lightning found herself constantly staring at Balthier and questionably admiring him. She was slowly but surely beginning to regain her memories; recently, she had a dream about herself, Balthier and Snow battling against an angelic being called an esper. When she asked him about it, Balthier said it was Ultima, the High Seraph. He even showed her the brand on his arm, and if they were ever in need of her assistance, he would summon her.

But still, she felt like it was wrong of her to be watching him so intently. Occasionally he caught her staring and would simply smirk, forcing her to turn away in embarrassment. It was like she had known him for so long, but was afraid to even talk to him without looking like a babbling fool.

It wasn't until they were settling down for the night that he said something to her.

"You know, Light, it's impolite to stare."

He was facing the wall, curled up against a pillar of stone that looked like it would fall at any given moment. It was like he didn't even care that one movement could knock it over and crush him. Balthier looked back at her through the corner of his eye and grinned, but she dared not return it.

"Why are you so pale?" she asked tightly, sitting down and huddling up against the other side of the pillar. "Are you sick or something?"

At first, he didn't answer. She couldn't even hear him breathing, as strange as it was. "I suppose I am," he said. "Archades does that to me, you know, being my old home and all." He added with a shrug of his frail looking shoulders, "Can't stand the place."

"You're lying."

Balthier gave an exasperated sigh, looking toward the moonlight leaking through the cracks in the ceiling. Dust particles floated down from the ripped curtains cracked doors, dissipating as soon as they suck to the floor. The walls themselves appeared to be groaning, and somewhere in the shadows rats and mice alike scurried about, looking for the smallest morsel of food.

"You hardly remember me," he finally said quietly. "So of course you don't trust me. You shouldn't."

"I want to," Lightning growled, "but not until I understand why I'm here in the first place. I found you, so that takes care of that...vision I had. But Etro barely told me what she wants me to do. It feels like I'm a l'Cie all over again..."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Not when the man who's meant to help me is apparently too ill to fight off bounty hunters."

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "I was but a human back then, when you lot were l'Cie. Now, it seems we're switched viewpoints. But I digress. Get some sleep, Light. We'll be heading out in the morning."

**

* * *

**

But Lightning couldn't sleep that entire night. For one thing, it was damn uncomfortable to lay down in her armor, and she didn't want to remove it with knowing that Balthier could have been watching. She also felt that if more bounty hunters or fiends discovered them, Balthier wouldn't be able to defend himself. It felt like Palumpolum all over again; she was protecting Balthier from something that shouldn't have worried her. But he looked so ill, there wasn't any chance of him fighting another battle until he felt better.

So she kept watch while he, presumably, slept soundly. He was curled against the pillar, arms wrapped tightly around himself as if to keep warm. Not that he was cold or anything, though. When Lightning brushed the back of her hand across his forehead, he was even warmer than he had been back in Archades. Biting her lower lip, she sat down in front of him and waited. When he awoke, his eyes appeared to be more red than brown. Lightning squinted, staring at him, and when he moved into the shadows his eyes returned to their natural color.

"I think the way up is clear," she said, standing up and looking around the cellar. "At least for the time being."

"Then what? It's still a long ways away to the Golmore Jungle, and I doubt the viera will welcome us with open arms. Humes aren't exactly at the top of their appreciation list." Balthier stood up as well, though he swayed slightly and had to rest his hand against the pillar to stop himself from passing out. Lightning studied him warily.

"Fran will be more than glad to see you're alive, if Basch was so relieved to see you." She frowned. "Though, I'm curious as to how your Princess would have reacted, had we not left so quickly."

"Not jealous, are we, Light?"

She turned on her heel and began marching up the seemingly endless stairs. "Let's just get out of here. This place is messing with my head."

Lightning had to constantly peer over her shoulder to see if Balthier was still behind her, but she wasn't afraid that he would go off and leave her. He said that he was all right, though judging by the way he almost limped suggested that he was, indeed, not 'all right'. Whatever illness that was plaguing him was taking its toll on his body. In the sunlight, his tawny complexion was much paler and his eyes retained that sunken look. What scared her the most was the way he was looking at her: almost hungrily.

By the time they reached the Tchita Uplands, it appeared as if Balthier was going to keel over. He was slumped up against the cliff wall, taking gulping breaths and looking like he was going to be sick. Lightning dug into the pouch on her belt and pulled out a potion vial.

"No," Balthier choked up hastily. "Save it for yourself. I'll be fine once we reach the next town."

"I don't think that'll be for a while." She deliberately forced the potion into his trembling hands. "And you don't look so good. Maybe we should rest for the night before you get worse."

"There's a town a short distance away, but it's full of lecherous humanoids I'd rather not have you tango with." He brushed past her, pointing to a small cavern across the river. "Wait there for me until I return. I'll stock up our supplies, while I'm at it, since you're so keen on using up all our potions and the like."

She scowled. "Look, I don't think it's safe for you to go gallivanting off on your own—"

"Learn to relax, would you? I'm not as reckless as some fools we know." He winked and disappeared in the shadows of the hillside, leaving Lightning to storm off on her own.

**

* * *

**

The setting sun was stained like blood that night. After nearly an hour since night had claimed the sky and when Balthier left without distinct reasoning, Lightning was no longer able to hide her growing worry. She paced back and forth inside the cavern on the outskirts of a town she had no knowledge of, continuously reminding herself that Balthier wouldn't get into trouble—at least so he said. _Foolish of him_, she would mutter every now and then, to_ go off on his own when bounty hunters could be tailing us._

Just as she was about to go after him, something that sounded vaguely like footsteps echoed throughout the cave, but they were much too heavy and thunderous to belong to a hume. Lightning unsheathed her gunblade, taking a cautious step forward as the outline of a large and monstrous figure appeared in the shadows of the fire. But then it shrunk to the form of a lanky, weak man, and he drunkenly stumbled into view, nearly tripping over himself.

"Balthier?" Lightning gasped, tossing her gunblade aside as if it were of no matter.

It was him, but she wasn't too sure. His face was smeared with thick blood that she knew wasn't his own. His dark eyes were half-mast and vacant, and he swayed feverishly with each step he took to reach her, occasionally grunting from pain when he stubbed his foot.

Lightning tentatively reached for him, wary of all the crimson liquid staining his clothes. "Balthier, what happened?" she asked in a meager whisper. "You...you're covered with _blood_..."

The moment she touched him, however, Balthier went berserk. He lashed out at her, gripping her shoulders, pinning her to the rock wall and leaning toward her neck with his teeth bared. She jammed her knee against his stomach and sent him to the floor, though he instantly started coughing, his sides convulsing painfully. A copious amount of blood and bile spilled from his lips, and she could have sworn he was sobbing. When she bent down at his side, he deliberately pushed her away, wavering as he attempted to stand up.

"Balthier, stop being so damn stubborn!" she cried feebly, grasping his shoulder.

Again, he moved away from her, helplessly trying to clean himself up at the same time. What worried her the most was that he had yet to say a single word, let alone explain what was going on. Her worry soon warped into anger, and so she forcibly pushed him into a sitting position against the wall. He only continued to struggle, fear dancing in his wild and skittish eyes. He leaned toward the left once Lightning moved her hands away, yet again vomiting up blood.

Trying her best not to gag at the rancid stench, she dug out a potion from her pouch and inched closer to Balthier, carefully tracing circles on his back as he coughed profusely. Words escaped her as she tried to understand what exactly was going on, but she knew she wouldn't completely be able to comprehend the situation until Balthier spoke. And, judging by how his mouth was currently occupied with less pleasant things, that wouldn't be for a while.

By the time Balthier finally stopped coughing up his insides, he looked as if he wasn't completely awake. He rested his head against the cave wall, breathing heavily and barely acknowledging that Lightning was even there. She held out the potion, much like she had earlier, but he shook his head.

"It won't help," he managed to croak.

"So this isn't the first time you've ended up like this?" Lightning tightened her fingers around the vial, her knuckles turning white. "What else haven't you told me?"

He took the potion vial from her with a shaking hand, thinking it would shatter if she continued to clench it too hard. "Some things," he slowly murmured, "are better left unsaid."

She left him alone at that point, too furious and annoyed to even face him. Whatever he was hiding from her wouldn't stay hidden forever, but she couldn't make him confess no matter what she tried. Balthier disappeared by the time dawn approached, and when he returned he looked cleaner and healthier than he had since they were reunited. His face retained that proud, arrogant sneer he had when they first met a year before. His clothes had been cleaned of blood as well, but Lightning remained silent.

"Did you manage to get the supplies, at least?" she asked him when he plopped down beside her, gazing into the sleek and shiny river.

"Slipped my mind," Balthier admitted, grinning madly. "You don't have to worry, though. We could always head to Balfonheim and steal an air ship."

"I'm no sky pirate."

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean it will hurt to pretend."

Lightning pulled her boots off and tossed them aside, dipping her feet into the water. "So, what does that make you, if you're not a sky pirate?"

He leaned back on his elbows, staring almost longingly at the clouds passing overhead. "I am something to be feared," was all he said. Balthier sighed in reluctance, sitting up once more and facing her. "Look, Light, about earlier..."

"Whose blood was it?" The question had been scratching at her mind all morning.

Balthier looked sidelong, eyebrows creased and lips twitching at the corner. "I cannot say."

"But it wasn't yours."

"No. It wasn't."

"You'll have to tell me someday." He nodded, and she continued, "Before we get this over with, of course. And maybe by then, I'll find some way to get back to Pulse. I'm sure you'd have to come along, though. Snow must miss you."

**

* * *

**

The village that was once filled with pleasant, happy humes was now the site of a gruesome bloodbath. Walls were painted with crimson, and the sand itself had been stained. Bodies lay everywhere, some without limbs and insides spilling out into view. Disgusting, really. Mateus turned his back on the now decaying remains of the villagers to face his Empress. Ashe was holding back tears, it seemed, and tried her best to remain calm.

"Who could do such a thing?" she asked, her voice quaking.

"I think, my Lady, the question isn't _who_ did this...But rather, _what_ did this."

She shuddered, tightening her cloak around her shoulders. "When Vayne told me to accompany you to Bhujerba, I did not think we would discover such..._horror_. Why did he insist I visit this village?"

Mateus touched her shoulder, leading her to the transport air ship. "Perhaps he knew of what has happened?"

"No, that would be cruel—even for him." Ashe's eyes flickered back toward the village. "He's hiding something from me, isn't he? Mateus, he must have told you. What is it that murdered these people?"

He thought hard for a moment, looking upon the faces of the soldiers departing the ship to investigate the now destroyed village. In his mind's eye he saw a towering crystallized world—a beastly figure diving into lava—hands belonging to a man and a woman, desperately reaching for one another as chaos ensued below—and then there was nothing.

"Mateus?"

Ashe was staring at him, standing in the desert heat and shielding her eyes from the sun. She must have been uncomfortable in that heavy cloak, he noted as he closed his eyes, for the desert was no place for her. Mateus took a deep breath to regain his composure and followed her into the transport ship, the vision imprinting itself in his head. What was going on with him? Surely this, and all his other dreams were memories of times long ago—unless he was seeing it through the eyes of someone else. It was always the same vision, too.

"We make for Bhujerba, do we?" Ashe continued as she retreated to her quarters. He trailed after her obediently, scowling at the men who eyed her as she passed. "Vayne must be hoping to distract me from my own thoughts, it seems."

"I don't doubt that," Mateus replied almost jokingly. "If only I could be distracted from my thoughts as well..."

"Thoughts of what Vayne chooses to hide from me?"

She was staring at him again, those gray eyes of hers almost piercing. Mateus swallowed hard. "My Lady, I'm not sure if I can tell you all the information I've learned. I...I wouldn't be surprised if it's all just a lie."

"Why would you think that, Mateus?" The ship took to the skies, and the Tchita Uplands slowly disappeared below the clouds. Ashe removed her cloak, revealing what looked to be battle armor. Mateus squinted; what was she planning? "I trust you more than I do my _husband_."

"My dreams, as of late, have been disrupting my concentration," he told her quietly. "They feel so real, and yet...I don't know if they really are."

"So you fear that everything around you is a lie..." She pursed her lips, turning toward the window. "I, too, wonder the same thing. That is why I trust you so much; you understand what I go through day to day. Like you, I'm wondering if everything I know is false, and where the truth lies." Suddenly she turned around, determination filling her eyes. "And that is why I am not going to Bhujerba tonight."

Mateus stared at her. "What?"

"Vayne, no doubt, has ordered my assassination, and my killer lies in wait in Bhujerba. I am no longer of use to him. That is why he permitted me to see the bloodied village, that is why he's sent me away so suddenly: to distress my mind enough that I don't realize what he's planning."

"You—you sound so sure..."

Ashe brushed past him, briskly walking up the stairs to the air deck. Mateus, once again, followed her, but this time he only did it out of curiosity. When he found her again, she was standing behind the railing, looking at the clouds whirring past and the sky beckoning them onward. She had changed so quickly, the night before she had been so lost and lonely. But now...

"I am his puppet no longer." She tore a ring from her finger and cast it into the air, watching it fall with an impelling expression. "I'll play the part of doting wife a little longer, but for now I must discover the truth."

Hearing this, the words seems to tumble from Mateus' lips. "Your sky pirate is still alive," he blurted out. "Vayne's been sending bounty hunters after him, but they've all failed. There's some woman helping him, too—they're on the run now. But if you plan on going after him, I'll have no choice but to—"

"—come with me?"

Their eyes met and she smiled.

"I overheard Vayne telling Gabranth of what happened with the headhunters. I know Balthier is alive, I've known all along. But, thank you. For telling me this. I needed to hear it from you to know completely that this wasn't my imagination."

Mateus stood beside Ashe as she looked to the sky again. His eyes drifted for a moment to her face, but soon he, too, was looking toward the setting sun.


	6. Quarrel Between Pirates

Everyone's favorite orphan-turned-sky-pirate duo returns this chapter. :D This chapter's actually a bit more humorous than others, which is totally something new for me. I'm used to writing so much angst and all that...

Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **Riku Uzumaki** and **HopelessRomanticist** for reviewing chapter four!

**

* * *

**

"I've changed my mind. This was a terrible idea, Light."

She turned, eyebrows arched, and nearly slapped Balthier upside the head. The two of them were currently hidden behind a collection of crates and boxes, looking out toward the docks of Balfonheim and the sea. Somewhere in the distance was a large but faint remnants of a tower. Lightning sighed heavily and leaned against one of the crates, tapping her foot impatiently on the brick road.

"You said the best way to reach the Golmore Jungle is by air ship," she told him through a tight snarl. "So here we are: ready to steal an air ship. It's your fault the _Strahl's_ no longer in your possession, remember?"

"It wasn't my fault that I was dragged from this world and into another."

"You can't blame the gods for everything, Balthier."

He made to retort, his lips parted and finger pointed threateningly at Lightning's face, but one movement from a merchant sent Balthier crouching down behind the boxes in an almost comical manner. Lightning sighed again, bending down so she and the sky pirate were at eye level.

"Look, Balthier, I don't see what you're so afraid of..."

"If those two orphans discover me, it won't only be my ears that bleed. I assume that my departure and apparent death hasn't sat well with them—especially Vaan. The boy called me his _mentor_, for gods' sakes!"

Lightning held back a fit of laughter. "Does that mean you're starting to remember things?"

"It wasn't hard to remember how many times someone called him my apprentice." He scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "If Vaan and Penelo find me, you better be ready to flee, Light. I...I don't think they'll take discovering you well either."

"Why not?"

Balthier shifted uncomfortably, peering around the crates for the tenth time that morning. "From what that Gabranth impostor said, I _personally_ knew the current Empress of Archadia. As in, she and I were more than mere comrades in arms. I—I seem to remember her reaction to my death...She wasn't too happy, that's certain."

"I don't see how I fit into this."

"You don't remember what happened before we confronted Orphan, do you?"

Lightning simply stared. Casting his eyes downward, Balthier seemed disappointed. Almost, though. As soon as someone moved one of the crates over his head, he reverted back to his overly guarded stance and pretended as if nothing had changed. A number of merchants walked past, signaling that it was already time for the bazaar to open up for the day. Glancing at him through the corner of her eye, Lightning could have sworn she heard Balthier whine quietly.

"Some leading man you are," she murmured under her breath, pushing past him and sauntering into the market. Balthier slouched after her, scuffing his boots with each step he took. "What makes you think those two orphans would even be here?"

"Penelo always smelled of lilies," Balthier slowly said. "I caught whiff of them the instant we walked through those gates."

"Has your sense of smell heightened since we departed or something?"

"Possibly."

She chose not to question him further, much too annoyed to say anything else. After discovering him covered in blood that wasn't his own a few nights before, Lightning wasn't sure if she could trust him. He even said so himself, hadn't he? _You shouldn't trust me_. He was hiding something from her, but it was all up to him as to when she'd find out what.

As if to appease his already anxious nerves, Lightning led Balthier through a trail around the main square. If anyone was following them, specifically two orphans turned sky pirate, surely they would have been confused by then. The woman selling technicks gave the pair a questionable expression, having seen them briskly walk past at least four times already. Not wanting to cause too much suspicion, Lightning grabbed Balthier by the hand (earning a confident smirk in response) and pulled him into the Whitecap Tavern.

She found it odd that no one seemed to recognize him, despite his claim of being one of the most sought after sky pirate since, well, ever. Balthier returned to their table with two bottles of Bhujerban madhu, even though she clearly told him she hated drinking that vile stuff.

"Since you're in a cheerier mood," she said once he leaned back in his seat, "shouldn't you ought to tell me what you meant earlier? Something about what happened before we fought Orphan?"

Balthier shrugged. "It's not my place to say. I'd rather you remember it on your own than think I'm merely making these things up."

"I don't think my dreams are very reliable. The other day...I could have sworn I remembered watching Snow lay you down to rest in the Oerba Village. You were dead. Everyone was so sad and crying—well, Vanille and Hope were crying, and Snow was downright distraught. Even Sazh was close to tears."

"That's what happened," he said, keeping his voice low. "The injuries I received before traveling to the other world would have killed me, had I not had...a certain god watching out for me. When I ran off on you and the others, those wounds came back and did their job. 'Course, then the Occuria brought me back and here I am." He took a long gulp of madhu. "I still have the scars, though."

Lightning traced a finger around the top of the bottle. "Will you show me sometime?"

Balthier could only stare at her and was unable to answer when the doors beside the bar crashed open. Two young sky pirates rushed in, looking both eager and angry. Letting out a stifled gasp, Balthier dove beneath their table and knocked over both their bottles of madhu. Lightning looked between him and the doorway.

"Where is he?" the boy demanded, charging right up to the barmaid. "I know he's here! The lady at the technicks shop said Balthier Bunansa is in this damn city!"

"Vaan," the girl beside him pined, "calm down, you're scaring everyone—"

"But he's _here_, Nelo! Balthier's gotta be around here somewhere!"

The barmaid pointed a trembling finger to the table in the back corner, where Lightning was sitting in a poised and content manner. Vaan squinted, studying her and her surroundings, while Penelo apologized to the people staring at them. Then, in a flash, Vaan was scrambling under the table and dragging Balthier out by the leg, completely ignoring the other man's livid and riled complaints.

"I've got him! Do you see this, Penelo? It's Balthier! Hey, would you stop—_ow_! He just _bit_ me!"

Balthier clambered away from the younger pirate and huddled up to Lightning, apparently using her as a human shield. Vaan was waving the blood off his finger and glared at them, while Penelo tried her best to dissuade all the eyes focused on them.

"Man-handle me like that again, and it won't be just your finger that's bitten," Balthier gnarled.

"Sheesh, you'd think he'd be happy to see us," Vaan grumbled as Penelo healed his finger with a simple Cure spell. "But there's no way you're getting rid of us so easily, Balthier! We've spent this entire _year_ looking for you!"

"I didn't want to be found."

"Too bad, 'cuz now we're not gonna let you go so easily!"

"Is that a threat, Ratsbane?"

"You bet it is, _Ffamran_!"

Lightning had to wrap her arms around Balthier to hold him back from tearing off any of Vaan's limbs. "Okay, okay, keep still!" she yelled, gritting her teeth. Eventually Balthier settled down and kept his distance from the young man, although that didn't mean he wouldn't stop glaring daggers at both him and Penelo. The other patrons had long lost interest in the almost-fight and continued on with their own business.

"All right, so you've caught me," Balthier admitted with a sigh. "Now what do you plan on doing with me, exactly?"

Penelo sent a worried glance to Vaan. "Well, the Empire's been trying to coax us into finding you and bringing you to them, but—"

"I'm not doing anything that that sick, no good, rotten, _bast_—"

"Vaan, _please_! Mind your language!" She gave him a stern look before facing Lightning and Balthier again. "Vayne's had his Judges try to recruit us into becoming bounty hunters, since we knew you and Fran so well. But we don't want to have to do what he says, even if he's threatened to raise our bounty."

"He's already destroyed our home! I don't think there's anything worse he can do to us."

"It's not us I'm worried about; it's Ashe, Vaan. Remember? Vayne may have married her, but he could still hurt her!"

Vaan shifted in his seat. "I wish she hadn't agreed to that surrender, we coulda taken him on if we hadn't...you know, _lost_ someone." He returned to glaring at Balthier, who seemed too distracted by the news of Ashe to even notice.

"If Rabanastre was already destroyed, then why did she agree to it?" he asked.

"We aren't sure, but Basch thought it was because she thought you were dead, Balthier. Ashe really did care about you," Penelo said, blushing. "I—I mean, not that any of us really knew what was going on between you and her, so..."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Penelo, but I barely remember any of you. My...recent travels have wiped my memory."

"You mean you don't remember all that we went through?" Her lip quivered. "Oh, _Balthier_...That's so terrible!"

"I remember parts, but not much. That's why we're headed to Eruyt Village: to meet with Fran."

"We think she can help us," Lightning added. The two young pirates looked at her for the first time, as if they hadn't even realized she was there.

"Who's she?" Vaan asked in a tight voice, scowling.

Balthier rolled his eyes. "Don't get the wrong idea, Ratsbane. This is Lightning Farron, one of the few people who helped me while I was...away for a while. We're temporary partners, nothing more, all right?"

Any resentment Vaan held for Lightning seemed to vanish, and as the conversation progressed, he seemed to be more and more intent on winning her affection than anything else. Needless to say, this didn't rest well with Balthier, no matter how much he intended to hide his jealousy.

"So since you're planning on seeing Fran again, you're going to need us, right?" Penelo asked excitedly. "We still have the _Strahl_!"

"Actually I think he was planning on stealing his ship back," Lightning said.

"Curse you, woman," Balthier murmured. "This is exactly why I _didn't_ want you to meet them."

"Then it's settled." Vaan gave the pair a thumbs up. "Let's go chase down a viera!"

**

* * *

**

Lightning found Balthier fast asleep in the seat behind Penelo that night when they took off. Vaan and Penelo were too busy with managing the controls to notice that she'd walked in, let alone the fact they had a sleeping sky pirate behind them. But something else bothered her so much that her voice caught in her throat. Balthier wasn't _breathing_. Panic plunged through her veins, and she quickly shook him by the shoulder.

"Balthier," she hissed. "Wake _up_!"

He stirred, staring at her with bleary eyes. "Gods, Light, I'm sleeping, can't you tell?"

She stepped back, sitting down in the seat across the aisle from his. "I...wasn't sure if you really were," she slowly said. "Sorry, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up once we've reached the Ozmone Plain."

"No need, I'm piloting us there."

Vaan whirled around in his seat. "No way, Balthier," he whined. "I've been captain of the _Strahl_ since you decided to take a vacation. And, besides, you've probably forgotten _how_ to pilot."

"Have not."

"Have, too."

"Ratsbane, I will skin you alive and hang your remains at the helm of _my_ ship so everyone will see how much of a fool you are."

The boy winced. "Ew, that's really gross, Balthier."

"Exactly. My ship, I steer."

"Come _on_, one last time?"

Lightning touched Balthier's shoulder, calming him. "Once we find Fran, I'm sure these two will give you your ship back," she told him. "Let the kid have his fun. You need your sleep, don't you?"

Grumbling, he retreated back to his seat and proceeded to ignore everyone else. Lightning took the time to look over Vaan's shoulder to see where they were flying currently. The navigation chart read _approaching Feywood_. Frowning, she looked to the two pirates. "Short-cut?" she asked.

"It was either fly over Ridorana and get caught in the residual Mist there, or steer through the slightly weaker Mist in the Feywood," Vaan explained. "Since all the nethicite became nothing but dead stones, all the skystones haven't been working all that well either."

"Haven't we gone right past the Ozmone Plain, though?"

"This way's quicker, and no bounty hunters would dare chase us here, if they tried."

"You sure know your stuff."

Vaan glanced back at the now sleeping Balthier behind Penelo. "Learned from the best, didn't I?"

As they dove deeper into the clouds, the ship started to stagger. Penelo shot a nervous look at Vaan, but he ignored her. Balthier shot up from his seat, looking all around, eyebrows furrowed in sheer chagrin.

"Vaan?" Penelo whimpered, biting her lower lip. "What's going on?"

The _Strahl_ surged with Mist energy the instant they reached the outskirts of what looked to be a snowy forest, buried deep within a gathering of gray mountains. Lightning leaned into the aisle, peering around Vaan's shoulders and squinting. The entire ship was shaking with each burst of wind, and soon it tilted downward, plummeting to the ground. Penelo was screaming and Vaan was grimacing as he tried to regain control of the ship. Beside her, Balthier was cursing in vieran and gripping the sides of his seat; it almost looked like his nails were digging into the fabric. Lightning fell back into her seat when the air ship jerked roughly.

"I told you, Ratsbane!" Balthier bellowed over the tumultuous winds. "My ship—I steer!"

"Stop worrying! I got everything under control, Balthier!"

But the moment the _Strahl_ crashed into the forest, no one was screaming.


	7. Time Waits for No One

So...freakin'...excited for today! I'm really tired right now, though...Short chapter for everyone, cuz writer's block killed me part way...Imma sleep nao.

* * *

The first thing Lightning noticed when she came to was how much her head hurt: like something had smashed into it over and over without her knowing it. The next thing she realized was that she was no longer in the _Strahl_. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying in the center of a marsh, her armor soaked with muck and grime. Shuddering, she pushed herself up in time to see the shadow of a large beast stumble behind a gathered of tall trees. Then she spotted the red color flecked all over the snow, leading to where the beast disappeared.

_Blood_? Lightning half-ran after the monster, oblivious to the other fiends marching around the Feywood. Whatever the beast was, it was injured badly, from the look of all the blood sprinkled on the ground. Smoke filled her senses, flames were burning in the distance, but she didn't even bother to care. The shadow she was following was the exact one that appeared moments before Balthier had his temporary break down back in the Tchita Uplands. She never did figure out what happened.

The creature was wheezing behind the bushes, struggling to maintain control over itself. As Lightning cautiously moved closer, the shadow disappeared and revealed Balthier's shuddering form huddled up in the brush. He was gasping for air, taking gulping breaths as if it were difficult to even breathe. When he spotted Lightning, she saw the massive bloodied gashes through the tears of his blouse and vest. His fingertips were bleeding, and even his forehead sported a few bruises and scrapes.

"Light," he coughed, grinning sheepishly, "you're all right. Good to know this suffering's worth something in the end..."

He fainted once she bent down beside him, but just like earlier, he wasn't breathing. Lightning examined the small wounds at the end of his fingers, now that the bleeding had slowed. In fact, all his injuries had already healed, to her dismay. A line formed between her eyebrows as she ran her fingers across Balthier's face.

"What are you hiding from me, pirate?" she asked lowly.

Smoke continued to rise from the trees a short distance away, and Lightning suddenly felt a twinge of fear rise in her chest. The _Strahl_ had crashed, but she was all the way over here. That beast—or was it Balthier?—must have carried her away after protecting her from the crash. But if she barely managed to escape with help, where did that leave Vaan and Penelo?

When she stood up and turned her back on Balthier, a little furry animal with a bushy tail scurried out from the trees. The mu's tiny nose twitched as it sniffed the air, its beady eyes eventually landing on the currently unconscious sky pirate. Its feet clicking against the ground, the mu pawed at Balthier's face and began licking his cheek. He stirred, waving a hand at the small creature as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The mu, clearly offended at being denied, proceeded to bite Balthier's hand.

"Gods—damned—fiend!" he snarled, pulling away from the mu and inching closer to Lightning. Strange: no blood was drawn from the bite. "I'd forgotten how persistent these mus were in pestering me. The last time I was here, they couldn't stop trying to taste me."

"It's...cute," Lightning murmured, bending down and holding out her hand to the mu. It sniffed her fingers and gave a pleasant squeak before scurrying away. "Balthier, what just happened?"

"Well, a mu just tried to steal me from you—"

"I meant what happened with the _Strahl_."

"Oh, that." Balthier scratched the back of his neck, looking around the towering forest. "The engines couldn't handle the Mist that cakes this land and gave out, obviously. I should have known this would happen..."

She stood up, eying the smoke cloud. "Something brought me out here," she whispered, "and carried me away from danger. Something that wasn't human." She glanced sidelong at Balthier, hoping to see any sort of reaction from him. Of course, he remained completely unfazed and only nodded to her. "You know, you can't hide things from me forever. The monster that saved me, you know what it is."

"So do you, unless you've yet to remember that part."

"You want me to figure this out on my own, then?"

"I don't, but he does."

Balthier stood up, stretching out his arms and fakely yawning. The mu returned, popping out from the bushes with an expectant look in its eyes when it spotted Balthier walking away. Lightning didn't bother warning him that he was being chased by a starstruck rabbit; she didn't even want to deal with him at the time. Vaan and Penelo were more than likely still with the _Strahl_.

Come to think of it, why wasn't Balthier worried about his ship and his friends?

The two of them ventured through the Feywood and toward the rising smoke, though Balthier would occasionally made an abrupt turn as if to lose the mu's determined stalk. By the time the mu reluctantly left the sky pirate (Lightning threatened the poor thing), the _Strahl_ was in sight. Lodged into the ground like a tomb, the air ship looked to be nigh repairable: the wings were snapped in half, and the helm was completely buried underground. Balthier broke into a run, dashing for the cockpit and looking all around.

"Vaan, Penelo!" he called, worry lining his features. Lightning joined him in searching the now destroyed ship, momentarily surprised that he was more worried about his so-called apprentices than his dearest air ship. "I swear, if this is some damned trick to teach me a lesson—"

Lightning held him back, staring wide eyed at Vaan's inert form sitting in the pilot's seat. Blood dripped down his front as if from a broken faucet, and his head was slumped against his shoulder. He wasn't breathing. Balthier said nothing, but his eyes spoke the words he couldn't say. He pushed past the wreckage and searched the area around the co-pilot's seat, finally finding Penelo's still, but alive form.

"Penny," he whispered, pulling her out from the collapsed seat. "Penny, wake up."

While he tended to the dancer, Lightning moved Vaan's body out from the seat and carried him outside, where she laid him a short distance away from the ship. Balthier returned not long later, carrying Penelo's luckily unconscious form in his arms. He looked as if he wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm sorry," Lightning said in a hushed voice. "There's nothing we can do for him now."

Balthier nodded solemnly. "I know."

"We can give him a proper burial at the most. Along with..." She looked toward the _Strahl_. "I don't think your ship's repairable."

"I know."

Lightning forced herself not to look back at him. True, he didn't completely remember the two orphans, but he did know them enough to care that their lives had been completely altered in a matter of seconds. Vaan was dead, and Penelo looked as if she wouldn't wake up soon. She looked like a porcelain doll in Balthier's arms; so fragile, so weak. How would she take it, learning that her dearest friend was dead?

Neither she nor Balthier spoke the rest of that night, and as soon as Vaan was put to rest, they turned their backs and walked on.

* * *

Ashe paced back and forth in her quarters, listening to the whirring of the air ship's engines and the pounding of the wind outside. She may have avoided venturing to Bhujerba, but she wouldn't be able to evade confronting Vayne once and for all when the time came. Surely he would find the means to execute her before then, even if she had Mateus at her side. The Occurian Venat was still his ally, which meant he had the power to destroy her and anyone who stood with her.

She had made sure Basch was still with Larsa when she and Mateus left Archades, just in case Vayne's blood lust grew over the course of the next few days. There was no one else in the city she truly cared for. If her assumptions were correct, Balthier was a safe distance away from his old home by now.

But still, something bothered her.

"Mateus?" she called, knocking quietly on the door to his room. "Mateus, I need to speak with you."

There was no answer, so she slowly opened the door and walked inside. His room, though more of a cargo hold than anything, was fairly neat and tidy. His Judge's armor was in its cabinet beside the doorway, and a desk was overlooking the night sky. He was laying in his bed, though all Ashe could see was a pile of blankets and a mess of blond hair that was barely visible atop the pillow. As she continued to look around, stepping over a black bandanna on the floor, she wondered if this was the first night's sleep he'd had in days. Something had seemed rather off with him earlier...

She had only known him a few days, but she trusted him more than anyone right now. After all, Mateus was willing to go against orders and find Balthier, even though he could have very well been arrested for treason. But why?

Ashe looked upon his sleeping form again. She would speak with him in the morning, when they reached Balfonheim. For now, she would let him rest. He deserved that much.


	8. An Empress' Doubts

Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing chapter six! Yes, killing off Vaan was quite sudden, but trust me: there's a reason for everything in this story. This entire chapter is all about Ashe and Mateus as they try to find Balthier and Lightning.

* * *

"I do not enjoy wearing a disguise," Ashe murmured through the corner of her mouth as she and Mateus exited the aerodrome. "This feels all too similar to the past year, only I did not have to sneak through this pirate city..."

Convincing the lower rank Archadian soldiers to let her and Mateus journey on their one had been a fairly easy task, for Mateus' influence was much greater than she expected. Reaching Balfonheim wasn't difficult either, despite the wary looks they'd been given from sky and sea pirates alike. However, disguising herself was something she wished she didn't have to do again.

Her gray cloak was much to thick for the warm but humid weather of Balfonheim, and the sword on her belt seemed heavier than it should have been. Then again, she hadn't wielded a weapon since Rabanastre's destruction. Mateus was faring better than she: he wore his armor and looked completely content. For a short time, Ashe wondered if he wore that bandanna underneath his helmet.

"The sooner we find Balthier, the better," she continued. "He owes me a very long and detailed explanation for the trouble I am going through right now for him." She paused, looking toward the Judge Magister. "Mateus, you've said nary a thing all morning."

"I've learned not to talk when a woman is upset..." he muttered guiltily, shoulders slumped.

"Does that mean you're remembering your past?"

"I'm...not entirely sure. It's my dreams again, they're telling me to..." He shook his head. "By being here, where I am now, it feels like I've broken a promise I made to someone important."

"You and I both, then."

They continued onward, though every now and then Ashe would glance sidelong at Mateus, hoping he would speak. He was her only companion, for the time being, until she found Balthier. Perhaps if Lady Luck was smiling at her, she would find Vaan and Penelo somewhere in this city. The _Strahl_, from what her contacts outside Archades had told her, was frequently docked in Balfonheim and Bhujerba. Yet she didn't see the famous ship anywhere in the aerodrome.

Some of the pirates working at the shops gave Mateus strange and questioning looks. He showed no reaction, but Ashe couldn't stop herself from thinking that he, deep down, worried that they would be discovered. Vayne must have had spies following her, unless he truly felt she was his puppet. But her strings were cut and she was free.

"Let's have a look in the Whitecap," Ashe said to Mateus, touching his arm. "Surely someone in there knows of Balthier's whereabouts."

The tavern, as expected, was bustling with pirates of all kinds. A group of men were gambling at the corner table, placing bets on who could win a drinking contest between viera (which was impossible; Ashe once witnessed Balthier and Vaan unsuccessfully attempting to just that), while some bangaa were passed out on the floor at the other end of the room. Ashe swallowed hard, ignoring the obscene glances she received from drunk seeqs. Mateus simultaneously reached for his sword.

"No, it's all right," she whispered to him, then faced the barmaid behind the counter. "I'm looking for a friend, can you help me? His name is Balthier. Surely you've heard of him."

The woman scoffed. "_Heard_ of him? Yeah, I've _heard_ of him all right. Caused quite a ruckus yesterday, he did. Him and his lady friend were visited by a pair of young sky pirates."

"Lady friend? A viera, perchance?"

"Nah, some wench with armor and a feathered skirt. Weirdest hair I've ever seen, too: spiked pink. Had a pistolsword on her waist."

Ashe felt her heart beat quicken. "And were he and this woman close?"

"Even a bumbling drunk seeq could feel the tension between him and his wench. And, between you and me," she whispered, leaning forward, "I heard he had something going on with the Empress of Archades, Ashelia B'nargin herself! Least that's what the young pirates said to him; he didn't seem to recall ever being with the Lady Ashe."

Mateus touched Ashe's shoulder, and though his gloved hands were cold, his presence comforted her. "Where are they now?" he asked for her. "Are they still here?"

The barmaid batted her eyelashes at him. "Well, no, of course! They left on the _Strahl_ last night. Going to Eruyt Village, they are."

"To visit Fran," Ashe said quietly, casting her eyes downward. She sighed before meeting the barmaid's eyes again. "The woman Balthier was with: did she have a name?"

"Hm. Something strange that had to do with the weather...Tornado? Nah—too weird. I think it was Thunder. Anyway, she didn't look like she was from here." The barmaid pursed her lips. "If it's any help, they mentioned a few names in their conversation."

"Though I am against eavesdropping, anything will help at this point."

"Do the names Vanille, Hope and Sazh ring a bell?"

Mateus' hand tightly clenched her shoulder. Ashe cast him a wary glance, then shook her head toward the barmaid. "No, not at all," she answered.

"Hm...There was another name, much like Thunder's. Ice? No, wait, someone named Sn—"

"We appreciate your help, but we really have to go," Mateus growled, pulling Ashe away from the counter. His firm grip was enough to keep a hold on her until they were far away from the Whitecap, but as soon as Ashe gasped out loud he drew away, startled.

Ashe glared at him, rubbing her now sore wrist. For a while she didn't say anything, too furious to do nothing but scowl, until the cool breeze of icy air brushed against her cheek. The tide was moving to and fro just below the bridge, and a large Imperial freighter flew overhead: the _Shiva_. Mateus' head shot up and he reached for his blade. Ashe, silently cursing, stepped behind him.

"It appears Vayne has discovered that I am not where I should be," she hissed. "He's sent his other puppets to fetch me."

"Then we fight," Mateus said determinedly. "I won't let him control you any longer."

"If we do that, he'll know that I seek freedom." Ashe looked toward the airship again, brows furrowed. "No, I'll play this role for now, but I will continue my rebellion discreetly. We'll make for Bhujerba, just as he planned. I owe my uncle a long awaited reunion."

* * *

The _Shiva_ made berth in the aerodrome, and as soon as Mateus led Ashe into an empty alley, Imperial soldiers began rushing through the streets. Furious pirates threatened the armored men, though those who showed resistance were cuffed and dragged away for questioning. Ashe bit her tongue when a mother and son were pulled away from the market street. This was just _wrong_!

"Why do I feel that should we make our presence known, we'll not be treated with kindness and respect," Ashe whispered hurriedly, peering out from behind the boxes of weapons. "If Vayne is willing to question so many about my disappearance, then he's certainly not pleased. But how did he find out?"

"Spies, what else?" Mateus suggested. From under his helmet, he must have been glaring at his fellow Imperial soldiers. The cold air from before was radiating from him, and Ashe pulled her cloak tight around her shoulders.

"Balfonheim has never sided with the Empire, even after Reddas' death. They remain loyal to their own cause, yet they choose to aid the Resistance if needed."

Mateus turned his head toward the end of the alley, where a woman with tall rabbit ears stood. She raised a hand and beckoned them, glancing to the left every few seconds. Some soldiers ran past, but the viera remained elusive and out of their sight. Ashe nearly smiled from relief, and quickly dashed toward the viera.

"You are well?" Fran asked, not even smiling.

"Yes, I am now," Ashe sighed. "But I had been told you returned to the Wood after—"

"I did, but She has forsaken me." She sent a mere glance toward Mateus. "Come, we must leave this place. Vayne's soldiers seek to execute you and your guardian for treason."

Ashe nodded, looking to Mateus. "We need to go to Bhujerba. The Marquis and I need to discuss the Resistance's next act. But Fran—if you have been here this entire time, then you must have known Balthier was here just yesterday."

The viera looked downcast for a moment, but she pivoted on her heel and led the two into a small passage below the city. "Balthier chose to keep his survival a secret, but I will listen when he chooses to face me," she explained as they walked. "Our paths remain separate."

The cavern was covered with grime and mold, though the flooring looked recently carved and polished. Ashe pinched the bridge of her nose as she and Mateus followed Fran closely, and her eyes scanned the path with hesitance. Escaping the city was the only way more people could be saved from facing Vayne's jealous wrath. Yet she still felt like a coward running from a fight, from what she sought to destroy once and for all.

"There is a darkness clouding Ivalice, a darkness not from this world," Fran spoke slowly. "The gods are not pleased with what Ivalice has become, and now they fight over who shall rule our world."

"Venat still toys with Vayne's mind, though the other Occuria no longer guide our path. What other gods are there?" Ashe asked, hastening her pace.

"You have not read the tales of the espers and two worlds created by the Maker?"

"Not recently, no."

Fran's snow white eyebrows rose, though she spoke no more. They ascended a flight of stairs and were greeted by a small airship just outside the city walls. The sun was disappearing behind thick clouds, darkening the area and the sky. Ashe moved with a slow pace toward the ship, yet when Mateus stayed standing at the cavern's exit, she turned around and faced him.

"Mateus, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I must return to Archades. I don't doubt this viera can watch over you in my stead."

"What? No, I order you to stay by my side, Mateus!"

If anything, that managed to make him crack a slight smile. "I'll find you. I...I promise I won't forget about you, my Lady. But this is truly for the best."

Fran steered Ashe away from her guardian, though the Empress tried to shift from the viera's grasp. Mateus had turned his back on her by then, and when his tall form disappeared behind the gates, Ashe, too, turned away.

* * *

"Judge Mateus, you've returned."

Vayne was poised behind his desk, exactly where Mateus had left him. There were no guards standing at his sides, nor were there any watching over the doors. Strange that he felt so protected in his kingdom when an attack could happen at any given moment. Mateus stepped forward from the shadows of the doorway, bowing his head weakly.

"I needed to understand something," he explained. "My Lady is troubled by your actions, Lord Vayne. You remember our last discussion about treating her well, my Lord?"

"I remember. You believed I mean to kill her. Tell me, Mateus, do you still believe that?"

Mateus nodded. "I only serve her, my Lord."

"Don't make me chuckle, you fool. How is it you are still so unaware that your life is no longer in your hands? Are you daft or simply dull in the head? Mateus, I have told you this before: you are a fool that has been easily tamed by the gods." Vayne sighed deeply. "Though I must say, one cannot break free of fate as swiftly as they wish. Ashelia lost her kingdom, as originally planned, and her sky pirate is a mere pawn in this play. Even I am caught in the tides of fate."

His steps echoing as he moved forward, Mateus drew his blade. "Then allow me to free you."

Blood splattered on the wall and desk when the sword cleaved through Vayne's robes and body, bones cracking against steel. Vayne choked and wheezed, groping the air helplessly before he fell forward onto Mateus' sword. When the Judge drew away, lip curled in vile disgust, he wiped his sword on the desk's edge and sheathed it. In a puff of Mist, Venat appeared behind her master's deceased form. Mateus barely glanced at her ghostly form.

"There is no loss here. Wouldn't you agree, Venat?" he asked, grinning twistedly. "At least now you have a hume body to wear, much like I. You should be thanking me; yours isn't a complete imbecile, longing for the love of his closest friend."

Mateus turned away and marched out of the room as the Mist surrounded Vayne's body and Venat shrilled with glee.


	9. Taking Flight

With Vayne dead and gone (well, kinda; Venat's still there), Mateus has become our main antagonist. Strange how such a kind-hearted man could become a vile, blood-thirsty killer. ;) Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing chapter seven! We're back to Lightning and Balthier now, though we now know their journey to Eruyt is for naught.

* * *

_The _Strahl_ was plummeting to the Feywood's claws, the trees bending upward in a greedy motion that starved for the souls of humes. Lightning gripped the sides of her seat, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes while Penelo cried. Vaan was still trying to regain control of the situation. It was of no use_—_the _Strahl_ had gone mad with Mist._

_Lightning considered praying to Etro for assistance, but she knew Her protection didn't reach Ivalice. The Mist was burning her skin, tingling her knuckles that were white for holding on too tightly to the seat. It wasn't long until she just about gave up; yet there was a low growling sound to her left, and soon massive arms pulled her out of her seat. Lightning yelped at the sheering touch of heat, but the creature pulled her close in a mildly twisted form of an embrace, holding her almost like a lover. It was protecting her._

_Her vision was dissipating into specks of white, like snow-flakes dancing in the sky. Lightning leaned against the creature's torso, pressing her face into its thick neck. The _Strahl_ jerked viciously the instant it burst into the ground, colliding with a numbers of deceased trees and unsuspecting fiends. Smoke burned from the engine and the controls, and she thought to have heard a sickening crack in the seat in front of hers._

_But the creature gently bit down on the neck of her armor, dragging her out of the shattered window and onto the safe white ground. Lightning lay for some time, staring dazedly into the clouds of Mist spinning wildly around her. Then the creature clumsily crawled over to her, leaning toward her tired face. Its blood red eyes, though frightening at first, appeared to caring and kind. Worried, perhaps. Lightning sighed once before giving into the darkness pulling at her consciousness, but not before watching the creature press its nose to her forehead._

* * *

After telling Penelo about Vaan's tragic fate, Lightning and Balthier decided it was best to leave her with her tears rather than try to comfort her. The dancer was still curled up in the abandoned shack they stumbled upon, crying softly and whimpering Vaan's name as if she believed he would return to her with open arms. Neither Lightning nor Balthier had the heart to tell her otherwise.

The Golmore Jungle was wet, water dripping from the branches of tall trees, and Mist creaking along the path that lead to nowhere. A gate had denied their passage, halting their journey to Eruyt Village for at least the night. Lightning could care less at the moment—and Balthier had yet to say a word.

Lightning paced across the pathway, metal boots echoing with a clank with each frustrated step she took. In front of the closed shack door was Balthier, twirling the lightning-bolt necklace between his fingers. His eyes, unfocused, were directed toward the towering trees, searching for some means of escape. But his wings had been cut; his ship had fallen into the depths of oblivion, along with a comrade he barely remembered.

"The Wood won't let us in," Balthier finally said in a monotone voice. "And if we aren't welcome, I doubt Fran was welcome either. She left this place years ago."

"So our trip here was a waste? Vaan died for _nothing_?" Lightning pivoted on her feet, turning so she could glare at him. "I don't believe this. I don't believe _you_. You're hiding things from me and acting like your friend's death means nothing to you! You just a dishonest, unreliable, _pirate_ that needs to—"

"Are you any different than I?" Balthier stood up. In the dim light leaking through the trees, his eyes looked red. "You show up, declaring that your goddess sent you here to find me, and yet you claim to know nothing of her intentions? I can see right through you, Lightning. You're afraid to know the truth. Your goddess lied: I don't need you to save me. So leave; and never come back."

Lightning swerved past him without a second thought, storming into the thick trees and vines. Her heart was pounding, a constant thud standing out against her stinging eyes, wet anger threatening to fall. How _dare_ he—that pirate was a damn fool for treating her like that. After all she'd done for him! Just what had Etro been planning when she heard Lightning's pleas? What were the gods up to? Nothing good, for certain. If Balthier did not want her help, then fine. Ivalice was no longer a part of her future.

She hadn't had a good cry since that time on Pulse, when she and Snow shared a heart-to-heart (a rare occasion, that) about seeing Serah again. And, from what she could recall, she had shed a number of tears when Balthier presumably died. But he came back, only to leave again.

Yet when she found him, he was different. The creature that saved her when the _Strahl_ crashed had something to do with Balthier's sudden attitude problem, no doubt. She was beginning to think that, somehow, Balthier _was_ the creature.

But that was far-fetched. Impossible, even.

Lightning stepped past the trees and into a clearing, moss covering the pathway and platform, branches and vines entwined with stone. She paused, looking around for any sign that she had been followed. That, too, was unlikely; Balthier had always been stubborn. Sighing, she continued her walk further into Golmore.

A loud, titanic roar stopped her in place, her hand immediately tight around her gunblade's hilt. Lightning swept to the side when the dragon's sharp teeth snapped at her legs, and she skid across the platform to avoid its spiked tail. Saliva oozed from its jaw, and a fair amount of blood caked its dark lips. Face void of emotion, Lightning sped forward and dove beneath its belly, gunblade poised to pierce the tough scaly skin. A clawed foot nearly stomped on her, and she quickly scurried out of the way. But the dragon was fast; it slammed its tail against her legs, knocking her to the platform with a sudden thud.

"Dammit," she wheezed, picking herself up. The dragon leered at her with its sharp teeth ready to sink into her skin. Lightning decided fleeing was her only chance of survival, for she couldn't take on the fiend alone. Just as she ran for the nearest pathway, the dragon lunged at her with fearsome force, biting down on her leg hard enough to break through her armored boot. She cried out, feeling the blood seep out, and desperately swung her gunblade at its face.

The dragon swung her to the side like a limp piece of food and charged at her once again. This time, however, a blur of black and red sped past her and jumped onto the dragon's face, clawing at its steaming nostrils. Lightning tried to stand, but her leg had gone limp from the fiend's poisonous bite. Instead she squinted, finally getting a good look at her savior. Yet what she saw was something she didn't expect.

"Ragnarok..."

She recognized the beast's hume-like form; though its mane of hands, thick tail, arched feet and rough skin made it far from hume. Ragnarok climbed down the dragon's neck and scratched its scales, grimy blood leaking out from the mangled wounds, and then moved to its face a second time. By the time the dragon fell, Lightning could barely keep her eyes open enough to see that Ragnarok was crouched over her. Its warm breath felt hot against her cooled face, and for some strange reason (not because of her current poisoned state) she didn't move away.

Ragnarok moved downward and started licking at her leg, and the wound started to heal right before her eyes. Lightning, still feeling light-headed, weakly sat up and leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. She eyed the beast hesitantly, keeping her distance, and thought to say something to it. She doubted it would understand her, though.

The beast crawled forward, leaning toward her startled expression in an almost tender manner. Before she had the chance to speak, Ragnarok's monstrous form started to shift into a smaller, lankier and hume body. Lightning's eyes went wide when she saw Balthier hunched over her and in the beast's place, his loose clothes torn beyond repair. He looked at her, panting, but with a sheepish grin on his sweaty face.

"The beast's out of the bag now, I suppose..."

Lightning clenched her fist and punched him, wincing from the scorning temperature of his skin. Balthier just sighed and backed away from her, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"I deserved that most definitely," he murmured, rubbing his jaw. "Lying to a woman is no better than bedding a wench."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, Ragnarok," Lightning spat.

"Well, for a start, the beastie and I are two different beings; so don't mix us up, all right?" He readjusted his torn cuffs, staring at the ground. "Can you recall the time where we met Cid Raines deep within the Fifth Ark?" Lightning curtly nodded. "He called me Ragnarok, did he not? And the Primarch: he led you and the other l'Cie to believe that I, because I was sent to your world, was to destroy everything you knew and loved. All that time, they were telling the truth."

"Did you know?"

"No, of course not. Had I known I was harboring a monster, I would have at least told Ice. He would have found out anyway, with the way he followed me around like a lost chocobo..." Balthier grimaced, then quickly regained composure. "I wanted to tell you this, truly I did, but you see...Ragnarok is rather particular when it comes to you. It wasn't I who left Penelo behind just now—no, it was Ragnarok. He knew you'd find trouble."

Lightning's brows rose. "It has feelings?"

"For you and only you. Believe it or not, Ragnarok is quite human. It was his idea for me to remain hidden for as long as I could, at least until you came around. When you suddenly showed up in Archades...Well, let's just say he was about to eat dinner when the bounty hunters captured me. He was thankful for your help, nonetheless."

"I fail to see why you had to hide this from me."

Balthier partly grinned. "What can I say? Ragnarok wanted to make you figure this out on your own." He slouched slightly, shaking his head in partial disgust. "I don't enjoy this life I've been given, Light, but I didn't have much of a choice. If Ragnarok's soul wasn't a part of mine, I would be a rotting pile of bones beneath Rabanastre. With Ragnarok's essence combined with mine, I can't die."

"You're immortal?"

"When I'm this charming form, yes. When Ragnarok takes flight, no, I become mortal once more."

Lightning sat up, wincing at the tightness of her leg muscles. "So you're telling me that you're both mortal and immortal, a monster, and a no good lying sky pirate?"

"Don't forget the leading man part."

"That, too."

"Then you're absolutely correct." Balthier shot her a vibrant smirk, though she returned it with nothing but an unpleasant glare. "Right, well...Let's get you back to our temporary home, then."

* * *

Penelo was waiting outside the shack for them when they returned, and seeing Balthier's slightly disheveled appearance and Lightning's bruised leg, she wasn't too happy. Her eyes were caked with dry tears, and she silently healed any leftover wounds the once-l'Cie had acquired in battle. When she moved to tend to Balthier, he waved her off and disappeared behind some trees with one of the supply packs, then returned with his clothes loosely mended.

"Where do we go now, if what you think is true?" Lightning asked over the fire that night. Balthier was sitting behind Penelo, running his hands though her blonde hair as he tied it into braids, a content expression planted on his face.

"We could go back to Balfonheim and try to find any hints toward strange goddesses. Etro sent you here on some mission, right?"

"Then if that's what we're after, then we need to go to Bhujerba. There's a shrine dedicated to her deep within the Lhusu Mines." Lightning frowned. "I don't know who built it, but there's got to be something there that can help me."

"Isn't that where the Resistance is currently hiding out?"

"I think so. Why?"

Balthier shrugged. "I'm only thinking of Penelo's well being right now. She'll be safer with the Marquis and away from Vayne's keen eyes."

The dancer turned around, eyes narrowed at the sky pirate. "Why do I have to avoid him?" she asked quietly.

"You're a wanted girl, Penny. Vayne must know by now that you and," he hesitated for a second, "Vaan helped Light and I leave Balfonheim. And he tried recruiting you, which only makes things harder for us."

"But when we get to Bhujerba, you're going to leave again, aren't you?" She looked hurt; her eyes were glistening with tears again. "Balthier, we already lost you once...I don't want to lose another friend."

He glanced toward Lightning, uncertain, but when she pretended not to see him, Balthier wordlessly wrapped an arm around Penelo's shoulders. Lightning kept her eyes on him at that point. "I promise," he murmured, "I won't leave again for a long time."


	10. Definitely Deserved That

The moment a lot of you have been waiting for: the reunion of Ashe and Balthier. :D Super tired right now...This chapter feels really long to me. Hm. Anyway, thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing chapter eight! Kudos to who can figure what poem Etro's line is from. :D

* * *

No matter where she was or who she was with, Lightning was the first to wake each morning. Serah had always grumbled about hearing her wander around the house at the break of dawn, and whenever she and the other l'Cie were camping somewhere on Pulse, Lightning was awake nearly an hour before Fang, who had been notorious for never sleeping. The last to awaken, from what she mostly remembered, were Snow and Balthier, and the two often bumped into each other as they tried to work their way around the camp. It was an amusing, but destructive sight. Though he claimed to be a hero and all that, Snow was damn clumsy.

Now as she stood up from her cot, the morning winds of the Estersand blowing outside the cave, Lightning missed spending time with the l'Cie. But they weren't l'Cie anymore; two were crystallized and three were still in Pulse, while she was in another world with a sky pirate turned monster.

Balthier and Penelo had been awake when Lightning went to bed the night before, as they had since leaving the Golmore Jungle a few days before. The two were huddled against one another beneath a few blankets, Penelo using Balthier's shoulder as a pillow, at the other end of the cave. Lightning pulled the blankets over them so that they were comfortably warm, then left to go clear their path to Nalbina of any fiends.

She should have been happy to see that Penelo was no longer crying every few minutes because her best friend was gone. But seeing Balthier spending all his time watching over the dancer, making sure she was all right, made Lightning feel undeniably frustrated.

_"I'm only thinking of Penelo's well being right now,"_ he had said. It was unusual for him to be so focused on the well being of a young girl rather than the will of the gods. Etro had sent Lightning to Ivalice for a reason, and instead of helping her with her mission, Balthier wanted to help Penelo? The Balthier she had met in the Pulse Vestige would have been eager to help her and Etro. What had changed in a year?

Ragnarok, of course. Whatever that beast was up to, it wasn't good. Balthier had been dragged into its grasp unwillingly, and now he was paying the price. Right?

A rustle in the sand told her she was being followed. Lightning smirked and paused her pace. "Should have known you'd follow me out here, Bal—" She stopped, eyes trailing up and down the nervous appearance of Penelo. Her braids were undone, leaving her hair waving and messy, and she yawned out of tiredness. "Penelo, what are you doing here?"

"Balthier's still asleep," the dancer murmured, blushing slightly. "He talks when he's sleeping, did you know that? He was muttering about someone named Ice. Sounded kind of annoyed but happy, but mostly annoyed."

Lightning forced a smile. "Ice is just a pet name for someone Balthier knew back home."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Balthier will be up soon. I'm a little bit worried about him. Have you noticed how sick he's looked the past few days? I keep telling him to eat the soup I make every night, and I know my cooking isn't _that_ bad, but he won't eat at all."

"Well," she frowned, "just let me handle him. You shouldn't have to worry; he's not your responsibility."

"I guess I'm used to taking care of my friends. But now all Balthier wants to do is take care of me, and I just..." Penelo sniffled. "I just wish things hadn't ended up this way..."

"What do you mean?"

Penelo shook her head, her hair shifting behind her shoulders. "Can we just head out now? The sooner we get to Bhujerba, the better. Balthier will be glad to get rid of me, I'm sure."

"He's worried about you. I highly doubt he's doing all this just to get rid of you..."

"Do you believe that, truly? When he and I were traveling with the others, Balthier always seemed like he was running away from something. We later found out it was his father he was running from, but I can see it in his eyes right now. He's afraid. Something's got him scared."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, lips parted as if to retort, but Balthier walked up behind them with two packs in his arms. His crimson tinted eyes flickered between their faces, studying their expressions, before he brushed past them and headed off for Nalbina. Penelo let out a heavy sigh before joining him, and Lightning only followed out of habit and suspicion.

The air ship ride was both awkward and unnerving. Both Balthier and Penelo had snuck into the cargo hold, being wanted sky pirates and all, leaving Lightning to wander around and keep an eye out for trouble. Letting Penelo be alone with Balthier at a time like this probably wasn't the best; if he was pale and sickly like before, that only meant that Ragnarok's strength was faltering, which also meant the beast would have to feed soon. But Balthier wanted to protect Penelo - right?

Her heart was racing as she exited the air ship, the crisp air of Bhujerba warm around her. Lightning impatiently waited for Balthier and Penelo to sneak out of the aerodrome, pacing across the bridge leading to the main part of the city. Some of the civilians were taken aback by her appearance, gawking at her like she was some side-show freak. Growling lowly, she gave up and pushed past the crowd toward the aerodrome, only to be knocked off her feet. She felt herself fall into harshly warm arms, and soon Lightning was glaring at Balthier's confident, but weary expression.

"Be mindful of your surroundings, Light," he said with a smirk. Penelo was standing behind him, frowning. "Never know when something might sneak up on you."

Lightning drew away from him and walked off, entering the gates of the Resistance hide-out.

* * *

One of the guards at the door recognized Lightning and allowed them to pass, but not before giving Balthier a very curt and vicious glare. Most of the soldiers paid no attention to the three walking through the long hall to the Marquis' manse, apart from the more uncouth and filthy ones that eyed them like fresh meat. Lightning held her head high, fingers twitching toward her gunblade.

She was disappointed to hear that Basch had not yet returned to the headquarters, but Marquis Ondore was expecting her in his chamber. She figured that Basch had told him of her quest, and since Balthier had been a key member of the Resistance the year before, knowing of his survival would be good news, surely.

Lightning pushed the doors open, only to be greeted by a gasp. Ondore was standing behind his desk, and beside him stood a strikingly beautiful viera and the Empress of Archadia, Ashelia B'nargin. Her wide gray eyes were looking at Balthier, filled with tears of anger. Lightning heard Balthier swallow hard.

"You," Ashe breathed abruptly. "You have no _right_ to—show your face in my presence—you, you...!" She scoffed, turning away for a moment before waltzing right up to Balthier and slapping him firmly across him face. He sighed, rubbing his jaw.

"I am not entirely sure what I did to deserve that," he murmured.

Penelo went to Ashe, gently touching the woman's shoulders, but also gave Balthier a stern and disapproving look. "No, you most definitely deserved that, Balthier."

"Now, now," Ondore eased. "I won't have any blood spilled in this room."

Ashe would not listen. She pulled away from Penelo and raised her hand, whipping it toward Balthier again. This time he was faster and grasped her wrist hard, looking her in the eyes. Lightning looked between them, holding her breath, and waiting for someone to speak. But neither Balthier nor Ashe looked as if they had anything to say; their eyes said it all. Ashe's lip quivered, and soon she was embracing Balthier, holding him close as if he could disappear at any given moment.

"Where have you been all this time? Where were you when I needed you?" she asked, tears staining her eyes. "You don't know—you don't understand what I went through after you died..."

Balthier, unsure about his predicament, merely brushed Ashe's hair with his trembling hand. "I am sorry," he murmured. "It wasn't by my choice that I departed this world, and it wasn't my decision to come back. You, over anyone here, must understand the ruthlessness of the gods."

"But it was you who warned me of the gods, of the Stones they longed to have me use! Are you to tell me that all that was a lie?"

"I can't recall ever saying that, so I'll pretend I didn't." Balthier took a step back, lifting Ashe's arms away from his chest. "I am sorry for the trouble I've caused you, Princess, truly I am. But you must know: I am not who you think. I am not the man you knew, the man you..." His voice drifted off into the air, and his eyes vacantly stared over her shoulder.

Smiling tenderly, Ashe lightly touched Balthier's pale face. "What makes you think I am willing to let you go so easily, now that I've found you again?"

"Considering I hardly remember you, there shouldn't be anything stopping me from leaving." He paused, studying her face carefully. "Though, I must say...Yours is a face I should remember."

Lightning had had enough. She left the room in a hurry, clenching her fists at her sides and grumbling. She didn't have time to watch two star-crossed lovers be reunited. No, she had to go to Etro's shrine and figure out just what in the world she was supposed to do.

Though, she wouldn't admit it out loud: witnessing Balthier's honesty to Ashe hurt too much.

* * *

She had been to the shrine countless times, and yet no matter how hard she tried to avoid it, Lightning always got lost in the Lhusu Mine's depths. Nethicite, now dim and dead, lined the walls like little lights guiding the way, and the dirt was caked with prints of the fiends residing within. Taking a deep breath, Lightning climbed down a flight of rough stairs, hoping this was the right place.

Etro's throne was there at the end of the hall, bright and shining like the moon on a clear night. It had only been at least a week since she ventured here, and already vines had entwined the shrine, almost like snakes around the neck of their prey. Lightning bowed before the throne on one knee, lowering her head.

"I'm at a standstill, Etro," she spoke quietly. "I found the man I came to see, but he's not the only reason I'm here. I ask you now: tell me of my task."

Silence.

"What is it you sent me here to do? Protect your legacy? I don't understand. Please, divine Etro. What did you mean that the time of the gods has fallen?"

Again, there was silence. But a gentle, melodious tune drifted through Lightning's ears, beckoning her to look up from the ground. She did so, holding in her breath and slowing her heart beat. Her reflection stared back at her, angelic and holy, but unlike her, the reflection was smiling.

"_It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men, paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore. Black become the sun's beams in the summers that follow, weathers all treacherous. Do you still seek to know? And what?_"

Lightning pressed her hand to the throne's arm rest. "What do you mean? It sounds like you're talking about the destruction of a world..." she whispered. "Life-blood of fated men...Etro, do you mean—"

"_It comes._"

She whirled around the instant she felt warm, steamy breath against her neck. Ragnarok was perched on the gate over the throne, staring at Lightning with dark red eyes, red like blood. It blinked every now and then, but made no movements to strike her. The beast appeared to be tame until she saw the green, sickly blood dripping from its jaw. Lightning grimaced; at least Balthier wouldn't be so ill-looking now. Ragnarok nodded its head, still watching Lightning with interest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd be happy to be with Ashe, Balthier. At least that's what it looked like. But what do I know—you're better off with her."

Ragnarok tilted its head, bearing its teeth, then slowly climbed down the gate. Lightning then remembered what Balthier had told her: he and the beast were two separate beings.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Lightning bit her lip. "What am I saying? You're a monster. You can't even understand me. Just go back to whatever meal you were just eating, okay? I'm busy here."

What happened next was quite strange. Ragnarok pawed at the dirt, looking down as if it were ashamed. When Lightning hesitantly moved forward a few paces, the beast perked up and went back to staring at her with those dark eyes. She, though she knew she'd regret it later, reached out her hand and ran her fingers across Ragnarok's rough skin. It nudged her hand with its nose, a low purring sound flaring from its throat.

"You're not so terrible, are you?" Lightning muttered thinly. "The fal'Cie brought us to believe you were some monster hell-bent on destroying Cocoon. Balthier did say you had a mind of your own, too."

Ragnarok's looming form fizzled away, leaving a very disorientated Balthier behind. He was breathing heavily, on all fours and appearing as if he were going to be sick. His stomach was partially distended from all the flesh and blood he had consumed while running around as Ragnarok, and the vile liquid was smeared all over his face. Lightning held out her hand to him, a smile failing her lips.

"Whatever that beastie made me eat," Balthier moaned, "was probably worse than the time I dared myself to try malboro..."

"Let's just get back to the Marquis' place," Lightning said. "I'm sure Ashe is worried about you, since you apparently ran out on her again."

He cracked a smile as she pulled him up, allowing his arm to drape over her shoulders. "Not jealous, are we?"

"You wish, pirate."

They tentatively departed the Lhusu Mines without any interruptions, as all the fiends were too fearful of Ragnarok to even crawl around out in the open area. As she practically dragged Balthier, she couldn't help noticing how his hold on her was loosening by the minute. She figured he was just exhausted, but there was a greenish tinge to his half-lidded eyes. Lightning stopped walking as soon as they reached the high stairwell leading to the city.

"Balthier," she said, watching him lean a hand against the wall. "Are you feeling all right?"

He shook his head, wincing. "No—the fiends in there...They've got nethicite embedded in their blood and skin," he murmured, then stumbled to the brick with Lightning quickly rushing to his side. "It's poisonous to humes—at least if they deliberately consume too much...Damn Ragnarok, you should have," he winced again, this time gritting his teeth, "known _that_..."

"Get up, then, the Marquis must have something to cure—"

"_No_," Balthier gasped, wrapping his fingers about her wrist. His skin was now milky white, dark violet veins visible underneath. "It's too late now—it was all a trap..."

On cue, a squadron of Imperial soldiers hustled down the stairs, swords and arrows at the ready, led by a low-ranking but vile looking Judge. Lightning unsheathed her gunblade and stood over Balthier's withered form. _Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen_...There were definitely more soldiers than she could handle, so this looked to be a worthless battle. Balthier was in no condition to fight or flee, though, and she wouldn't dare leave him behind. Lightning met the gaze of the proud Judge, and she could just imagine the hungry smirk beneath that helm. If she managed to take him down, the others would surely follow.

"You've led us on quite a chase, Balthier Bunansa—famed sky pirate and now murderer," the Judge said with a throaty chuckle. "You can't fake your death here, not now. And don't think of running, either. Judge Magister Mateus is very eager to see you."

"Named a new Judge, have you?" Balthier asked, stumbling as he stood up. "Is Vayne that paranoid with belief I'm out to kill him?"

"Where have hidden Lady Empress Ashelia? Lord Vayne knows she ran off with you—or have you already slit her throat and drunk her blood like wine?" The Judge drew his swords. "No matter; you'll be coming with us. Judge Mateus will gladly take pleasure in interrogating you."

"I don't give a damn who Mateus is," Lightning snarled. "He's not getting his hands on Balthier, not while I'm around."

"Then we'll just have to take care of that, won't we?"

Lightning swung her gunblade upward in time to block a flurry of magick infused attacks soaring her way, then motioned her fingers to beckon the Imperials to her. The first few fell with little to no effort on her part, hardly making her break a sweat. But the Judge was upon her, slashing at her with dual blades that looked sharper than the average dagger. She skid across the brick to avoid his blades, though one managed to slice a fair gash on her upper arm. For once she wished she hadn't lost her ability to cast magick, and Balthier wasn't any help at all. Lightning cut down another Imperial and glanced at Balthier, only to find he had vanished. Caught in a moment of worry, she left herself vulnerable and the Judge struck her down, kicking her in the gut.

"Hellcat," the Judge spat, stabbing his sword into her left shoulder. Lightning cried out, gritting her teeth to stop herself from screaming any louder. "You insurgence felines will learn your lesson soon, once Judge Mateus gains command of the Magistry."

Suddenly the Judge yelled out in agony and collapsed, and Balthier pulled his clawed hand from out of the man's back. He licked the blood from his hands, grinning twistedly.

"You Imperial dogs will learn your lesson sooner."

Balthier's grin contorted into a tight snarl, hissing with pain as he fumbled to his knees. Lightning tried to sit up, but she too found it hard to stay focused. Everything was spinning, but she could faintly make out the clashing, rushed steps of the remaining Imperial soldiers. She could barely utter a word as she watched Balthier get hoisted away into the darkness, and then everything drifted into a sweet, silent night.


	11. The Sky Turns Black

So around the first week of June, they're releasing more info about FFXIII-2. It's about time they do! I need a few more ideas for this story. My eternal thanks goes to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing the previous chapter!

* * *

"Judge Mateus?"

The lowly servant's voice was nothing more than the line of air coming in from a cracked window. Mateus turned from the railing and the city below to face the girl, eying her: she had been Ashe's handmaiden for a short time until the Empress fled from the palace. Poor girl; she was out of a job now, wasn't she? No matter.

"You've a message from the soldiers sanctioned in Bhujerba," the servant girl stammered pitifully. "That sky pirate Balthier - they've got him."

"I see." Mateus gazed above, the stars glimmering like the lights of crystals embedded into the sky. "Then you may tell Lord Vayne of this: the man who stole away his Empress will soon be dead."

The girl gasped. "So it is true? That sky pirate convinced my Lady to elope with him? To commit treason against her Emperor?"

"I have told you all I know. See to Lord Vayne, girl. He's been looking rather ill these days."

The servant bowed and left him to his thoughts. Mateus grasped the railing with both hands, lip twisting upward.

"And so it's come to this, Ragnarok. You use the pirate's body as your vessel, and I use this fool's body. How times have changed..."

* * *

"Lightning, wait! I haven't finished healing your shoulder yet!"

Speeding past all the soldiers and guards, Lightning was on a rampage. She'd woken up in the med-ward of the Marquis' manse without Balthier, which meant what she remembered was true. He was now in the Empire's greedy and vicious hands. And since they had Balthier, they had Ragnarok as well.

She found Ashe and Fran sitting in the library, standing by the open window and reading over a various amount of books. The Empress was startled by Lightning's grim expression, though Fran simply glanced up from the green book she held and arched a snowy-white eyebrow. Penelo clutched Lightning's good arm.

"Balthier's gone, and all you two do is _read_?" Lightning exclaimed. "Why aren't you out there, looking for him?"

"We were waiting to hear from you," Fran said quietly. "After all, we were not there. Perhaps now you can tell us of what happened?"

"What's there to tell? The Empire's gotten a hold of Balthier, and with him they've got—" Her breath hitched, the open cut in her shoulder stinging. "You don't have to believe me, but Balthier's not who you think. Not anymore."

Ashe scoffed. "I would think so," she reviled. "Had this been over a year ago, he would have been more than happy to spend time with me. Yet as soon as you left, he ran off as if I offended him. He said that following and protecting 'Claire' was more important than anything else in both worlds."

Lightning could feel her cheeks flush. "I never told Balthier my real name. He wouldn't have known to call me that."

"Then just who was it that ran from me?"

"When Balthier came to my home—Cocoon—many people believed he was a monster striving to destroy our world," Lightning said, exhaling. "The Primarch told him he was to take flight and shatter Cocoon, while another, Cid Raines, believed that if he killed Balthier he would save everyone from death. I didn't listen to them, at first, but now I understand. They were telling the truth. Balthier was supposed to do everything they said, but he didn't. Because...because..."

Penelo's grip tightened around her hand. "Because what?" she urged.

"Because Balthier died the same way he did here. A wound dealt by a magick blade. Right?" Ashe nodded, and Lightning continued, "We found him just outside the Oerba Village after he ran out on us, lying on the ground as if he...as if he was only sleeping." She closed her eyes; she could remember it clearly now. "Out of us all, I think Snow was the most upset. He was the first to really trust Balthier, after all. Kind of stupid, actually, how I was so set on thinking Balthier was this monster out to kill us all. We were no different.

"There were these gods, the Occuria, that brought Balthier back. But they said if we chose to save Cocoon and defeat Orphan, Balthier would die. Yet we continued with our Focus and did just that, and Balthier vanished. It wasn't until we woke up and had forgotten him completely that I found him again. He...spoke to me, like a dream. I followed his voice, and then I came here. But I know the voice calling for me wasn't Balthier—it was Ragnarok."

Fran set the green book on the table, then disappeared behind the towering shelves of books. From where she stood by the window, Ashe was staring at Lightning with an almost resentful look in her gray eyes, the candlelight flickering in reflection. The viera returned with a heavy, dusty and worn book in her arms.

"It was not long after Rabanastre's downfall that I found Balthier again," Fran explained. "He was fleeing from a bloodbath in a small village, but his mind was not his own. This beast, this Ragnarok you speak of—I have met it."

"And?" Lightning prompted.

"He only shared a few passing words with me, wary that I may seek to destroy him. He spoke a name; the name of a fiend worse than himself." She set the book on the table and opened it, scanning the pages quickly. At last she rested a clawed finger upon a page titled _Fell Lindzei_. Lightning's heart dropped.

"Lindzei...?"

Fran nodded, and read, "As the fal'Cie are the children of Hallowed Pulse, so are the fal'Cie who lurk within the Cocoon the brood of Lindzei. But not all gods are alike. Lindzei is cunning and false; sovereign to snakes and fiends; an anathema to be abhorred. Cocoon fal'Cie are of Fell Lindzei's line, yet that did not spare them. They were betrayed all the same; left orphans when their Succubus fled this earthly realm."

"Where did you find this?" Ashe asked, looking to the viera.

"It was in Bur-Omisace's temple. The world Lightning has told us of is connected to Ivalice, and the gods of both worlds have fought for control for thousands of years. It is only now that they take earthly vessels and use them to fight."

Penelo gasped. "So Balthier...Is he—?"

"When he was killed, the gods pitied him and bound him to Ragnarok," Lightning murmured. "I thought they only meant to save him, but he's been their tool all along. And Ragnarok—it is just the same. But why Lindzei?"

"It would seem he, too, has chosen a vessel. Who, I do not know." Fran shook her head. "We must find Balthier and Ragnarok before Vayne discovers the truth."

"But Vayne wasn't the one who is after Balthier, I think." Lightning's eyes trailed down to Lindzei's name crudely written on the page. "The soldiers said it was a Judge who gave the order to capture him. Someone named Mateus."

A number of books tumbled to the floor as Ashe fell back against the wall, hands covering her mouth and eyes widening. She shook her head over and over, staring at the Pulsian book as if it were a terrifying beast. Penelo went to her aid, touching her shoulder.

"Those men were lying!" Ashe yelled, brows furrowed tightly. "Mateus is a good man, he knows what Balthier means to me! He would never—_never_ hurt him knowing that."

"You know Mateus?" Lightning asked.

"He's my guardian, appointed by Vayne to protect me at all costs. He left for Archades before Fran and I came here, claiming he needed to do something." She frowned, hanging her head. "I...I don't believe he would harm Balthier." Suddenly she looked up, glaring at both Lightning and Fran. "And if you believe Mateus is this...this _Lindzei_, then you're wrong!"

"Look, your Majesty," Lightning spat, "whoever this guy is, he's after Balthier for some reason. Did he ever give any inclination as to why?"

"He...often asked about Balthier. Just simple questions, nothing that could hint to a darker desire." Ashe's shoulders trembled as she tried to calm down. "He even offered to help me find him. That doesn't mean he was after Balthier for himself."

"We don't know that for sure—"

"Perhaps he didn't know that Balthier and I were reunited? Perhaps—perhaps he only meant to find Balthier for me!"

Sighing quietly, Penelo patted the Empress' arm. "Ashe, I'm sure Mateus meant well. But, maybe—"

"The soldiers claimed that Balthier was a murderer," Lightning interrupted hastily. "_Your_ murderer. Mateus is using you as bait, your Majesty."

Ashe cast her eyes downward as if she was remembering something, like something had clicked in her mind. "That...No, I won't believe that. His namesake is only a coincidence—Vayne was lying to me."

"Ashe?" Penelo asked.

"Mateus is an esper, famous for using a goddess as a shield when he was damned...Yet that doesn't mean—Mateus wouldn't..._use_ me." She clenched her fists. "But I cannot stop myself from wondering why he still has yet to tell me his real name. Mateus is merely his name as a Judge." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Though he often said he can't remember his past before he came here..."

Lightning's lip twitched. "Amnesia? Just like me..." She flipped through the book, hoping to find some truth there. Fran stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Mateus is not from Ivalice?" Fran asked tightly.

"That's what he told me. He occasionally remembered things, but...he was afraid of his dreams," Ashe answered. "He wasn't sure what was reality and what was a dream."

Her heart was pounding, and Lightning found it hard to stay focused on the library around her. Everything was spinning in a twisted motion, rapidly moving from one thing to the next. Amnesia—dreams—reality—uncertainty. She had felt the same when she came to Ivalice! What if—what if she wasn't the only one chosen by the gods? What if one of the others was there, just as lost as her?

What if Lindzei had gotten to them first?

"I think we've had enough of this for today," Penelo stammered. "We just need to think this over and not jump to conclusions."

"Mateus," Lightning said, ignoring the dancer. "Did you ever see his face? What did he look like?"

Ashe's eyes danced toward her, glaring fiercely. "Had I seen his face, I would have said so. Although," her gaze softened, "he did have this...bandana in his room. A black one."

* * *

The antidote was working its charm; Balthier's hazy vision was clearing, and he could start to make out the bars framing his cell and count them one-by-one. There was a constant stream of murky water dripping from the loose ceiling tiles, all made of old and misshapen brick. Balthier was about to slink out of the chains binding his hands over his head when the prison door creaked open, followed by the sounds of footsteps belonging to an apparently noble Judge Magister. Keeping his tired eyes forward, Balthier wet his cracked lips and fidgeting slightly. Ragnarok was muttering, complaining about a godly presence; one severely different from his own.

The Judge Magister was standing in his cell now (strange: he didn't hear the bars move) and a cold air seemed to follow him. Even Balthier, who was warmed by the Mist from Ragnarok, could feel the sudden change in temperature. Ragnarok squirmed.

_Be mindful, Ffamran. Judge Mateus has lost control of his soul. He is not the man your Queen so highly adores. He's—Well, now that is just bad fortune. Lindzei, you're a fool._

"I've been waiting so long to meet you," Mateus spoke. His voice sounded...vaguely familiar. "Balthier Bunansa...When will you ever stop running?"

"Not everyone is a high and mighty Judge Magister," Balthier said with an exasperated yawn. "We poor peasants have to find a lifestyle somehow."

"By fleeing from your allies when they needed you most? By running away from _her_?"

"I didn't run—I was killed. By your dearest Lord Vayne."

The corner of Mateus' lips twitched. "I meant another time. Or have you forgotten that already?"

Balthier swallowed hard. "I have no idea—"

"The other world: you were here, Bunansa. You saved Cocoon, didn't you? But you ran before you could start your life anew—you ran to this pathetic excuse for a world."

"How do you know of Cocoon?" Balthier hissed, pulling against his restraints. "How do you know of what I did?"

Mateus smirked with a vile essence. "I was there. More so this vessel, but Cocoon was _mine_ before the traitorous fal'Cie took over. And then you came along, the lost hume pet of the l'Cie..." He stepped forward, and the cold air was sweeping around him. "You defeated Orphan and Barthandelus, you freed Cocoon...But at what price? The memories your allies had of you?"

"What do you mean? Light; she remembers me."

"Such a shame. She truly is the most important to you, isn't she?" The Judge Magister feigned a heartfelt sigh. "This vessel would be hurt, had he a heart to give..."

"Vessel? Lindzei, just what are you getting at?" Ragnarok was cursing now, warning Balthier to not press further.

His smirk widened in a sick and perverse manner, and he pointedly took a step back. "Perhaps," Mateus said, "it would be better if I showed you. See the face of a man who desperately gave his soul to me."

Mateus reached upward and placed his hands atop his helm, slowly lifting it from his head. Soon striking blue eyes stared into deep brown, though Balthier's eyes traveled toward the worn black bandana on the blond mess of hair.

"Snow..."


	12. Slowly, More Away

The jig is up: Snow is Mateus. Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? And now you're probably wondering how the hero of the people became this insane, Balthier-hating Judge, right? ;) Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **Riku Uzumaki** and **HopelessRomanticist** (your reaction was priceless!) for reviewing the previous chapter. :) Extra hugs go to Mu for helping me with this first scene! Sorry that this is a few weeks late; I've been busy with graduation stuff. :D

* * *

His chains were cut, forcing Balthier to collapse on all fours to the dusty prison floor. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think clearly, couldn't even bear to try moving his head in order to look at the emotionless face that didn't smile like usual. Had his heart been beating, it would have shattered mid-pulse. Balthier's sides heaved and he vomited green, slimy blood on the floor, but Mateus stood over him like a cold and cruel shadow.

"Are you so surprised?" he asked. "There are no such things as heroes in my world. You helped convince me of that when you fled Cocoon just as it crumbled to dust. This vessel was heartbroken when you were gone, though he and the other l'Cie had nary a memory of you. But his dreams," Mateus sighed, "oh, his dreams were terrible."

Mateus dragged Balthier to his feet, metal hands clutching his throat and scraping against his skin. Blood was drawn, an offering to truth.

"You were always in his dreams, always there, but this poor vessel...well, it was all too much for him to take," Mateus continued. "So he begged for help in finding you, and I had no choice but to accept. He was from Cocoon, after all."

The sky pirate clenched his fists, his eyes burning and wet, and Ragnarok was cursing in Pulsian. 'Lindzei, you're no more a fool than the one you've chosen to inhabit. You, and all the other gods, will perish by my hand! I curse the day you came to Ivalice!' But Balthier could barely hear him, trying his best to stay calm. Ragnarok's voice growled tightly in his ears, 'Ffamran, do not fall for his lies. He means to use you—use us. Do not say a thing, do not let him break you.'

"Why him?" Balthier asked feebly.

The Judge chuckled. Balthier cringed; it was far too perverse to be Snow's boastful laughter. This was all a mad dream. "Had I discovered the pilot, the oerbans or the boy," Mateus spoke, "would you be in this sorry state? Would your meek heart be broken?"

Mateus slammed Balthier against the wall, nearly snapping his neck in two, and kept his icy hand pressed to Balthier's face, chilling the pirate's bones until they felt stiff. Grimacing, Balthier tried to wriggle free from his new found captivity, but Mateus was strong—too strong. He felt weak, languid and lost in the abyss of shattered crystals and melted iron, the blood still dripping from his neck. Everything had gone to pieces, all hope had fled from the mortal plain and hung in the air, laughing and crying all at once.

He couldn't bear to look at Mateus' face, for he longed to see that grin that warmed the hearts of many, including the solid and untouchable heart of Lightning. Mateus must have sensed Balthier's thoughts drift to the woman; he tightened his grip and pressed his face against Balthier's, chuckling deeply.

"You were nothing in the other world, and your existence means nothing in this world as well," Mateus purred, so close and so horrifying. Balthier felt his hair stand on end, fear pulsing through his veins. "A puppet of the gods: that is all you are, Balthier. I will claim your soul and tame your beast. Etro cannot protect you here."

Balthier tried pleading to Ragnarok, but the creature was silent and frozen in the back of his mind as if performing a vigil for the deceased. He pushed against the wall with shivering fingers, his fingernails chipped and cracked from the rough stone, and his nerves screamed out loud, but were mute to the Judge's ears. Another low chuckle rose from Mateus' throat.

"You're lying," Balthier coughed, numb from his decreasing temperature. "Ice wouldn't dare give away his soul, not when he knows I'd kill him if he ever did."

His words were wasted on deaf ears. Mateus flipped Balthier over so they were face-to-face, fierce blue staring into fickle brown. Balthier felt his thoughts rush to the past, imagining the confident smile and determined speech, a young man laughing in the face of death. But that man was no more. He was dead and this monster was in his place.

"I would not lie to your pretty little face," Mateus said. "And do not think I mean to trick you, either, for Ragnarok cannot be tricked. He is proud—but not worthless. You, too, have worth. At least this vessel thought so, once."

Fingers ran down Balthier's bruised cheek, the yellow and violet spots melding into a sickly tone of red. Ragnarok growled and snapped as Mateus leaned closer, but Balthier did not even flinch. Yet it was wrong, all wrong. A relentless blow was dealt to his head and another to his gut, forcing the pirate to splutter and wheeze. Mateus' arms were the only things holding him and preventing him from falling into the deep sleep he desired. But that was not all he desired; he needed to understand.

"He chose this fate," Mateus crooned, lips pressed to Balthier's ear, "and it's high time you chose yours."

Mateus let go and Balthier dropped to the floor, crumpled and huddled up against the cell wall like a frightened dreamhare. He wrapped his arms tightly about himself when he was alone and the door was shut, the cold air nothing but mist, the darkness enclosing him like a loving embrace.

* * *

Reading through the text and trying to put all the pieces together made Lightning's eyes sting. The candle in her hand was burning brightly, but it was getting harder and harder to hold it up with her bad arm, and from where she sat the cold wind was drifting from the window and making her shiver. The heavy Pulsian book smelled like the temples on Gran Pulse, filled with cobwebs, dust and grime. The scent, though vile, was comforting. She almost regretted leaving her new home.

She didn't hear the door open, too distracted by the tiny print, though she looked up when Ashe placed a thick blanket over her shoulders. The Empress smiled thinly and sat across from Lightning, igniting another candle with a flick of her fingers, dancing with fire magick.

"How goes your task?" she asked.

"There are so many things I didn't know about the gods of my world..." Lightning traced circles on the page, staring at the crude sketch of Lindzei. "I didn't think Etro, the goddess who brought me here, was a fal'Cie. But now it's starting to make sense."

Ashe cast her gaze downward. "Will you tell me of your goddess?"

At first she was taken aback (Ashe should have despised her for getting so close to Balthier), but Lightning calmed down and read:

_Once upon a time, a god ruled the world. He was called Buniberzei. Buniberzei defeated his mother, the goddess Muin, and took control of the world for himself. Muin disappeared into the unseen world_—_the invisible world._

_Buniberzei was a god with many troubles. The world, it was certain, was destined to die. He believed this was a curse laid on the world by his mother Muin. He knew he had to destroy her. To do this, he had to search for the door. The door to the invisible world where his mother waited._

_Using his will alone, he created the first fal'Cie. First, he created the fal'Cie Pulse. The duty he laid on his was to open the world, and search for the door to Muin. Next, he created the fal'Cie Etro. But it was a mistake. Unknowingly, he created her exactly in the image of Muin. Buniberzei feared her, and gave Etro no power of her own. Instead, he created the fal'Cie Lindzei. The duty he laid on him was to protect Buniberzei from all who might seek to destroy him. Buniberzei have Lindzei one special duty: to wake him once the time came. Then he turned to crystal, and fell into an endless sleep._

_Pulse wished to expand the world, so he created many fal'Cie and l'Cie. Lindzei wished to protect the world, so he created many fal'Cie and l'Cie. But Etro was powerless and could do nothing of her own. Lonely, she thought of her mother, who she resembled. Etro tore at her body, letting her blood flow to the earth, and disappeared from the visible world. From that blood, torn from her body, sprung humankind. Creatures that were born, only to die._

_The destruction of the visible world was no curse, only fate. The world was divided into two halves, the visible and the invisible. If the balance between these two were destroyed, the world itself would be destroyed. The goddess Muin could do nothing to stop this fate. She was being swallowed in the chaos of the invisible world. Just before her last moment, Etro came to her side. Muin told Etro that she must protect the balance of the world, before slipping into chaos forever. But Etro was foolish and didn't know the meaning behind Muin's words._

_Etro was lonely, but she felt affection for those humans who live only to die. As they died, she smiled, and gave them chaos. The chaos Etro gave them, the humans named "heart". Their hearts would become their power, but the humans did not yet know this. Soon, they called Pulse the all powerful ruler. Lindzei they named their protector, and Etro...Etro they named "death". The humans lived on the world and held chaos inside them. Because they held chaos so close, the world was once again in balance. And Buniberzei still sleeps. A crystal. Until the end of forever..._

"So in our hearts lies chaos," Ashe spoke. "And because of that, the worlds are at peace. Yet why are you here? Ivalice plays no part in your myth."

"The Occuria didn't come in until later, when Ragnarok was created," Lightning answered, shutting the book and blinking the sleep from her eyes. "But I don't know much else, really. Etro prefers to lead me with riddles and puzzles, I guess, judging by what I've heard from her. _It sates itself on the life-blood of fated men, paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore. Black become the sun's beams in the summers that follow, weathers all treacherous. Do you still seek to know? And what?_ That was what she said to me."

"And you think she meant Ragnarok." Ashe leaned forward, prodding the book with a pale finger. "What of the gods in the myth? What of Lindzei?"

Lightning despised that name. "I don't want to think about Lindzei."

"You were so adamant on accusing Mateus of being possessed by that god. Why are you so afraid now?"

"Because—because I know Mateus. He's from my world, Cocoon, and he lost his memory the same way I did: when Balthier vanished. Everything seemed all right after that. I even gave my approval for him to marry my sister. But..." She closed her eyes. "I ran because Ragnarok needed me. I have no idea why Snow would turn to Lindzei for help, when he could have easily asked Etro. What is he after?"

"You said so yourself: Mateus is after Balthier."

"But Snow would _never_ hurt him."

"People do change. Do you find it so hard to understand?" The Empress adjusted her sitting position, tucking her legs beneath her. "Tell me about this Snow. Then perhaps I can judge him for myself."

Demanding, wasn't she? Lightning scowled but quietly answered, "Snow's your average 'hero of the people'. If there was anyone in trouble, he'd be there to save them. He's engaged to my sister, Serah, and helped me and the other l'Cie save our home."

She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the journey as if it were yesterday. She could see Vanille trying to get everyone to smile and laugh; Fang making a snarky remark about the fal'Cie; Hope contemplating his family issues; Sazh lecturing the younger members of the party about some dangerous fiend; Snow watching the stars and thinking about Serah; and finally Balthier lounging against a tree, watching them all with a smirk on his face.

"He and Balthier were close," Lightning continued. "I remember Snow mentioning how Balthier literally fell from the sky, and that's how they met, but I doubt that's how it really happened. But what would I know; those two had something the rest of us couldn't understand."

"When you lost your memory and could hear the voice of Ragnarok, what did you do?" Ashe asked, but she wasn't expecting an answer. "You sought the help of a goddess. What if Snow did the very same, only unlike yourself and Etro, this Lindzei chose to possess him."

"Snow is not all that bright, but he's not stupid enough to let a god control him."

"You don't know that. As I said, people change when their hearts are conflicted by chaos."

Ashe stood up and departed the room with that final notion, leaving Lightning to her timid thoughts.

* * *

When morning came, Lightning was called into the Marquis' office. Her arm was feeling better than before, though it was still a tiring task, and Penelo didn't have to worry over her anymore. Sighing deeply, Lightning pushed the doors open and sauntered into the elegant room, only to smile upon seeing a familiar face.

"Basch," she said. "I thought you were off on some Imperial mission."

"Considering the circumstances," he answered nobly, "I had to make a change of plans. Our time grows short."

Ashe was standing by the window, arms crossed in a tired manner, while Penelo was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs as if nervous. Fran was missing from the group, though Lightning didn't expect her to stay with humes for too long.

"Vayne's gotten a hold of Balthier, and that means he has Ragnarok as well." Lightning paused. "They've told you about Ragnarok, right?"

"Her Majesty told me all she knows."

"Right—well, that makes things a bit easier. Where's Fran?"

Penelo shrugged. "She left last night without saying anything. But my guess is that she's gone after Balthier. They are partners, after all."

"I was going to leave today to get him out of the Empire's hands," Lightning murmured. "But I suppose I should leave that up to Fran. She knows him better than I do. So where does that leave me? Off to follow more riddles?"

"It seems we must part ways," Ashe spoke as she walked to Basch's side. "Fran will rescue Balthier, that is certain, but there is something I must do on my own. The Resistance is more than ready to strike against Vayne once more, and this time we will be victorious."

"So, what then?"

"I must return to Archades. It has been long enough for Vayne to understand that I am not his puppet."

Lightning twirled her fingers around a lock of her hair, studying Ashe carefully. The Empress was hiding something; the distant look in her eyes told more than she wanted. "What about Snow?" Lightning demanded. "He's in Archades, too. If anything, I should go with you and—"

"I must do this alone. You've a task of your own, so our paths will remain separate. If Mateus truly is who you think, then I will do all I can to bring him to you. Until then, follow your goddess, Lightning. She's the only one who can help you now."


	13. Only Human

I have officially graduated from high school. :) Rave time! Until my summer college class starts up...Anyway, thanks for reviewing the previous chapter, **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki**. Oh, and Etro's "riddle" does not belong to me, it belongs to some...really smart and old poet who is now dead? :D

* * *

Her throat was tight with anticipation. Lightning stood outside the aerodrome, sighing every now and then out of impatience, her foot tapping in a rhythmic motion against the brick walkway. Ashe had left that morning for Archades, her heart set on recovering the truth toward Mateus' so called madness, while Fran had gone the night before in hopes of rescuing Balthier. Penelo wanted to go along with the Empress, but she remembered Balthier request and retired to her bedchamber, refusing to say good-bye to those who were departing for places she wasn't welcome.

As for Lightning, Basch approached her and said there was some place she needed to see. And so there she was, waiting for him to return from his meeting with the Marquis.

She had to admit, he reminded her a lot of her own father, from what she could remember. Basch was loyal and fought for chivalry and justice, even when it went against his heart. Balthier had told her of his companions (though his memory had been fading at the time), and he mentioned how Basch rarely spoke, but when he did his words were often wise. He was like a knight in those stories she used to read Serah at night; like a hero that would never fall.

She spotted him amongst the crowd, though she was surprised to discover he had removed his Judge's armor and replaced it with a more knightly appearance: silver armor with a red sash and a green tassel. Lightning smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like to keep a girl waiting, don't you?" she asked jokingly.

Basch smiled thinly. "Apologies. A young dancer kept my attention for longer than expected. Penelo wished to come along."

"I thought she would have opted to go with Ashe. You didn't see how heartbroken she was when Balthier couldn't remember her. All after losing her best friend, too..."

"Vaan's death has pained us all, but he would not have us mourn for too long." He motioned for her to follow into the aerodrome, where their next path was to begin. "Come, we make haste. It would be wrong to keep a goddess waiting."

"Goddess? Just where exactly are we going?"

He chuckled. "You will see."

A waiting game, was it? Lightning begrudgingly followed him onto an Archadian transport ship and sat down on the air deck, a scowl in its usual place, her heart thumping quietly and echoing the whirring of the ship's engines. Basch stood by the railing, a pensive look in his gray-blue eyes. She wanted to let him be, to leave him to his deep thoughts, but her curiosity had once again gotten the best of her.

"Something on your mind?"

Basch turned, the distant look in his eyes dissipating with the wind. "Traveling was much easier when we had an air ship of our own," he murmured, a smile ghosting his lips.

"We would have had a ship, but...Well, you know what happened to the _Strahl_." She leaned back and stretched out her arms, cracking her fingers in the process. "I just hope the others are all right on their own. Parting ways doesn't seem like the best thing to do at the moment."

"Her Majesty was adamant on confronting Mateus, though I feel that your revelation played only one role in that." Basch joined her on the bench and crossed his arms. "She was not prepared to learn that Balthier has become a slave to the gods, nor was she expecting to hear that the only man she's trusted is merely a god in disguise. The Occuria once sought to make her their pawn, a puppet to their cause, but she was resilient and resisted their wile. Only now, perhaps she cannot escape them."

"The gods be damned, then. I've had enough of them; all I want is to end this and go home."

Basch laughed faintly. "Are you so certain of that?"

"Shouldn't I? An ally of mine is now my enemy, Balthier's off in his own mad world, and the goddess I'm meant to fight for won't help me on whatever quest I'm on," she said tightly. "I never should have left Pulse."

"If you go about your life regretting every little thing, you won't go far."

Lightning glared at him, lightly shoving his shoulder. "You're not helping my problems very much."

"I did not know that was my duty."

"Well, make it your duty to tell me where we're going."

He turned his gaze toward the clouds before answering her. "Before we left Bhujerba, Ashelia told me of a shrine deep within the Garamsythe Waterway, a shrine dedicated to a goddess of death. She found it during her time with the Resistance, before our journey began."

"Goddess of death, huh?" Lightning shifted her shoulders. "Sounds like Etro's got two sides to her being..."

"I believe there are answers for you waiting in that shrine. But be mindful of what you seek: only sorrow can arise from truth."

* * *

Rabanastre was not as pitiful as she expected.

The palace still stood tall amongst the other buildings, though its walls crumbled and withered like dying roses in winter. The bazaar was just a smoldering pile of ash, and the Lowtown had caved in beneath the _Bahamut_'s weight. Lightning stood close to Basch as they looked upon the destruction, eying the air ship's mass as if it were a fearsome beast slumbering in its nest. There were no people, no creatures nor any living things in the city. Rabanastre was dead.

"What happened?" Lightning asked feebly as they entered the ruined city. Basch had been silent since they left Nalbina, and she didn't expect him to explain anything; it must have been hard to lose everything you've fought to protect.

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts. "We went to the _Bahamut_ thinking we could stop Vayne's tirade against Rabanastre. But all went to hell when he killed Balthier. Ashelia was distraught and afraid for her country; and so she surrendered and agreed to Vayne's proposal. But my brother—the true Gabranth—he was a fool. He went to strike Vayne down, and only managed to lose his own life in the process. Vayne was a monster—although he allowed us to go free, he ordered his men to abandon the ship and leave it to crash into the city. And so Rabanastre fell.

"We hid in Balfonheim for weeks. Eventually Vaan and Penelo grew anxious and left to pursue sky pirating, while Fran retreated to the Wood. I became my brother's replacement, and made sure that neither Ashelia nor Lord Larsa were in harm's way. That was when I met with the Marquis, and the Resistance was formed once again. And now here we are, chasing gods."

They walked past an abandoned home. Its wooden roof had been burned beyond repair, and its windows were cracked like veins leading to a cold heart. Lightning bent down and picked up an armless doll, brushing the ash from its yellow hair.

"You told me to let go of my regrets, but what about you?" Lightning asked. "What have you done with all your regrets?"

"I am ashamed to admit that I have yet to let go," he answered. "But I wear my shame proudly. Amidst the chaos, I can hold onto one last thing."

"And what's that?"

"My honor."

They found a stable entrance to the Lowtown, and from there they discovered the dismantled gateway leading to the Garamshythe Waterway. The waste left behind cluttered the walkway with grime and liquid Lightning chose not to think about, and the water itself had become an oozing mess of slime. It was a sickly green color with added hints of red and silver. Basch bent down and examined the water with a disgusted expression, quickly getting up and taking a few steps back.

"It is not the _Bahamut_ that tainted the water," he said slowly, "it is something else. Something inhuman."

"Inhuman? Like Ragnarok-inhuman?"

"Worse. Do you see that cloud, over there?" he asked, pointing toward the end of the passage. There, a cloud of golden Mist wandered. "The Mist is thick, meaning there is an Esper waiting in the depths of the Waterway for overconfident hunters and foolish children. It's poisoned the water with its presence."

"Just like the magicite in Lhusu Mines..." Lightning squinted to get a better look. "I saw the Mist whenever Ragnarok was around. Does that make it an Esper too?"

"Perhaps. The Espers once challenged the gods, and they were bound to the earth for their treason."

"So, what? Why is it here?"

"Well, it would seem that this one was attracted by the deaths of Dalmascans and made the sewers its nest. What it truly wants, I cannot say..."

Lightning fidgeted with her feathered skirt uncomfortably. The gods and their pets were after completely different things, things unknown to mankind, and would not rest until all their demands were achieved. Lindzei was after Balthier—or was he after Ragnarok?—and thus took control of someone close to the sky pirate. Etro sent Lightning to Ivalice in hopes of restoring her power. And Ragnarok—it wanted Lightning, that much was clear.

_To them, we are just pets._

She did not want to fight this fruitless battle anymore. When all the gods got what they wanted, what next?

"Either we avoid the creature at all costs, or we fight," Basch said, breaking Lightning's dreamy state. "The shrine is not far from here. What would you rather do, Lightning?"

"Depends. Is that thing in our way?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Then I suppose we will just have to find that out for ourselves."

Basch led the way through the maze of twists and turns, stairs and passage ways hidden from the eyes of fiends. The Mist made it difficult to navigate, for each cloud presented haunting images from the past, images of happier days, and images of nightmares Lightning refused to face. She kept close to Basch, fearing that if she lingered for too long, she would be lost in memories almost forgotten. At times the Mist showed Serah, crying over the loss of both her sister and fiance; sometimes she saw Balthier, pleading with her to stay away; and she even saw Ragnarok, a shadowy beast; but mostly she saw Snow, always watching and wondering what was going through her head.

The Mist must have been getting to her, because when Basch stopped walking, she nearly bumped into him. Before them was an open chasm filled with murky and slimy water, and wading around in it was a massive, child-like creature with blue skin and empty eyes. Lightning unsheathed her gunblade, stepping away from the edge of the walkway, but Basch remained as still as stone.

"What's the matter?" Lightning questioned.

"They say Cúchulainn is the reason for all the corruption and impurity in Ivalice," he explained quietly. "We've found our source of the poison, aye, but I am not so certain we wish to fight with him."

"You've fought Espers before, haven't you?"

"That was when there were six of us, not two."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. "So? I fought my Eidolon with the help of a young boy and came out victorious. And Balthier overcame the High Seraph herself with the help of just me and Snow. I think we can handle one mindless Esper on our own."

"I'll take your word for it."

Cúchulainn perked up when Lightning and Basch entered the arena-like chasm, a big and dumb grin on his childish face. Basch glared intently at the fiend before drawing his sword.

"Be on guard; this Esper has a particular taste for trickery. What you see might not be real."

She nodded. "Got it."

He took the lead in the battle, distracting the Esper so Lightning could get in a "good shot", or so Sazh would have put it. If all her old comrades were there, they would have told her to "loosen up and let the battle take over", and maybe even tell her to smile more. But what was there to smile about?

Cúchulainn swung one of his bulging arms toward Lightning, shrilling gleefully all the while, and she had to crouch down and dive to avoid getting knocked over. A number of slimes joined the fray, leering at the two humes as if they were the next meal for the day. Lightning kept her distance from the vile things, for her gunblade would have no effect on them; only magick could pierce their jelly skin (and magick, obviously, was not her forte). Cúchulainn was tumbling all around, trying to shove Basch into the water's depths. He caught Lightning's eye and nodded, motioning for her to strike.

Mind rushing, she climbed up the wall and hoisted herself onto the ledge, gazing down at the fiends scurring around. The Mist was swirling around like a cyclone, making it harder and harder to focus on the fight as each second passed. Lightning squinted, crouching down slightly. _One chance_, she told herself,_ one chance to get this over with._

She jumped. Cúchulainn whirled when she landed on his head, her gunblade penetrating his skull and sinking into his pus filled skin. Something hot oozed onto her skin and she stumbled off of the Esper, collapsing in the water with a soft splash. As Cúchulainn faded into the Mist, Lightning's head was spinning. She couldn't focus on one thing; though she did feel a tingling on her wrist. It wasn't until Basch was kneeling over her that she could see clearly.

"You were struck with Invert, a spell that makes white magick deadly," he explained, casting what looked to be a dark magick spell, judging by the tiny black clouds gathering about his hands. "It's only temporary, though, so you need not worry."

"What happened to that Esper?" she asked, rubbing her sore neck. She then spotted the brand on her wrist: a brand she recognized from when Balthier tamed Ultima. "Oh...that's just great. I get stuck with the Esper of filth."

Basch chuckled. "The Esper chooses the master. You proved your worth to him."

"So where to now?"

He looked toward the pool of oily water just below the chasm, and then said what Lightning didn't want to hear, "That way."

* * *

Lightning clambered out of the sickly water and onto the cavern floor, coughing and spluttering from the tangy taste in her mouth. Basch left the water a bit more dignified, only shaking the water from his hair and ringing out the sash on his belt. As soon as she recovered, Lightning stood up and looked around, gazing upon the twinkling lights of magicite and crystal. There was a bright, sparkling light at the end of the passage, where she knew Etro was waiting.

She approached the altar and got down on one knee, though her expression was dark beneath her hair. Basch waited a short distance away, watching silently.

"Etro," Lightning spoke. "I am still unsure of my task. I know Ragnarok is the reason I am here, but there is so much more that has gone wrong. A friend of mine may be the pawn of another god. I need to know the truth, Etro."

When she looked toward the throne, her angelic reflection was frowning.

"Please, tell me the truth. Is Snow here in Ivalice? Is he truly Lindzei's pawn?"

Her reflection nodded. Lightning bit her lower lip and bowed her head.

"So it is true..." she whispered. "Why has this happened? I never meant for Snow to get involved; he was supposed to stay with Serah and protect her. But he had to be the hero, huh?" She sighed deeply, then faced the throne once more. "Are Lindzei and Snow a part of this task as well?"

Her reflection, again, nodded. But this time she spoke: "_Brothers will fight and kill each other, sisters' children will defile kinship. It is harsh in the world, whoredom rife_—_an axe age, a sword age_—_shields are riven_—_a wind age, a wolf age_—_before the world goes headlong. No man will have mercy on another._"

And with that, Etro was gone.

* * *

Ashe had managed to venture into the Archadian palace unnoticed, for had she been recognized, then Vayne would have known earlier on that she had returned. That was not a part of her plan. She would confront him, demand he give back her kingdom and freedom, lest he wanted to face the sword of the Resistance. She hoped, secretly, that no war would come and this would all be solved peacefully.

The guards must have been off duty, she figured when she discovered the door to Vayne's chamber empty. Slowly, she pushed open the door and walked in, expecting to see Vayne waiting for her with a pair of Judges.

Alas, she was wrong.

In fact, Vayne was sitting at his desk completely unguarded, working on paperwork as if there was no threat of war in his mind. Ashe took a tentative step forward, though a sword over the fireplace caught her eye. It was encased in a glass chamber: the Deathbringer. Strange, she remembered that Vayne had used the sword on the _Bahamut_. It was different from his sephira blades, and yet...

She gasped. That sword—it was the exact sword that killed Balthier! Ashe whirled, glaring at Vayne with a sudden and unexpected intensity.

"You have caged me for far too long," she spat. "Vayne Solidor, I will give you one chance to—"

_You are still a foolish hume child, Ashelia B'nargin._

Vayne looked up from his papers, though the sight made Ashe want to vomit. His jaw was unhinged, hanging from his skull crookedly, and his skin was gray and rotten, falling off each time he moved an inch. His eyes, though, were the worst: golden, like the Mist crawling about Giruvegan. Ashe stepped back as he stood, hands covering her mouth.

_Your Emperor is long dead, killed by the Trickster Lindzei. Oh, but he has tricked you too! Foolish Ashelia, is your heart broken?_

"What have you done?" Ashe shouted, clenching her fists.

_I, Venat, have done nothing, not a thing to harm your petty heart. It is Lindzei; it is Mateus. What do you call him? Mateus, dear friend, Judge, or_ hero_?_

Vayne flew from the desk and launched himself at her, hands wrung around her throat as he pushed her to the wall. Ashe struggled, scratching at his hands helplessly, coughing from the vile, rotten breath escaping his mouth. Tears stung her eyes, but she was not weak. She slammed her knee into his groin and dashed away, speeding toward the glass case over the fireplace. There she smashed the case with her elbow, bits and pieces of glass pinching her skin, and she grabbed the Deathbringer blade and brandished it at Vayne. He only laughed.

_Foolish, foolish Ashelia..._

"I am no fool, Venat," she hissed through her teeth. "You are the fool!"

It felt good to thrust the Deathbringer into his chest, and relief struck her like a good, hard slap. She twisted the blade, grimacing as Venat's cries echoed the chamber until there was nothing but dead silence. Vayne's decaying body collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Lady Ashelia!"

Her handmaiden stood in the doorway, carrying a tray of tea for the now dead Emperor. Ashe still held the sword, her narrowed eyes glaring down at her husband's body.

"What have you done, my Lady?" the young girl asked. "Lord Vayne has been ill these past few days without you, and now you've—oh my Lady, what are we going to do?"

"We are returning to Rabanastre. Lord Larsa may now rule Archadia, and I will return to my home." Ashe eyed the Deathbringer, a frown creasing her lips. "But I do not understand. This seemed...all too easy."

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Lord Vayne?" Mateus called. "Lord Vayne, I need to speak with you immediately."

The handmaiden stifled a gasp and quickly grabbed Ashe's arm. "My Lady, you can't be here right now! It isn't safe!"

"No, I need to talk with Mateus myself. Here, hide behind the curtains. If anything should happen, you are to go to the prison and find Balthier. He will know what to do." Ashe pushed the young girl behind the curtains, and turned in time to see Mateus enter the room.

He was not wearing his helmet. Fierce blue eyes met gray, and Ashe found herself realizing that her fears were real. Mateus seemed surprised that she was there in the first place, though when he spotted Vayne's body laying on the floor and the weapon in Ashe's hands, he suddenly looked scared.

"Ashelia," he whispered, approaching her. "You're...what are you doing here? I told you to stay in Bhujerba until I came back."

"I couldn't wait," she answered, smiling falsely. "I...I heard some things, Mateus—things that frightened me. I do not know what to believe anymore."

He touched her cheek with cold fingers. "It's all right now. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Will you help me recover my throne? I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, Mateus." She reached toward his hand and held it in her own. "I could even name you King. If that is what you're after."

"What I'm—? My Lady, I don't understand..."

Ashe backed away, her stare turning stern in an instant. "You don't understand? Mateus, you ordered Balthier's arrest. You _know_ how much he means to me! I demand that you let him go and leave him be, Mateus. You and I can leave this all behind, we can work through this..."

Mateus' expression warped into a cold sneer, his glare snapping any hope Ashe held in her heart. "Leave what behind?" he asked lowly.

"Everything! We can rule Dalmasca together, Mateus. You...you can be redeemed. Let me help you."

"Is that what you think of me? A _monster_?" He grabbed her wrist, wrenching the Deathbringer from her grip. "What have I done to cause you pain, Ashelia B'nargin? What have I done to make you _hate_ me?"

"Mateus, I did not mean that—!"

"I cared for you, I _cherished_ you like a goddess. And what is my payment? Damnation from those I thought to love!" Mateus roughly grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes. "Why the change of heart, Ashelia B'nargin? Why do you hate me so?"

Tears poured down her cheeks. "I didn't know what to think, please, you must understand! It was that woman, she told me you were like her, only lost and confused—"

"What woman?"

"She calls herself Lightning, from some other world! Mateus, _please_—"

Something behind her caught his eye, and he threw her to the floor without a second thought. Ashe sobbed, holding her neck with both hands, but she cried out when saw what happened next. Mateus took the Deathbringer and stabbed the curtain, a mangled cry coming from behind it not a moment later. The handmaiden fell to the floor, blood seeping from her chest as she lay there, still and broken. Mateus stepped away, sheathing the sword on his belt.

"You mean you have betrayed my trust, Ashelia," he spoke faintly. "You ally with demons like that woman from Cocoon...I am hurt, Ashelia."

Ashe bowed her head. She could not run, she could not flee. "What are you going to do now?" she asked feebly. "You have me, you have Balthier...Who must suffer next?"

"Your pirate is gone, Ashelia." Mateus smiled thinly. "All that is left...is you."


	14. Come Day of Wrath

Okay, so the ending of this chapter is...weird. Well, maybe, but it's...happy. Ish. It's hard to explain, so bear with me, please. Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **Riku Uzumaki** and **HopelessRomanticist**, as always. It's a relief to know that you guys put up with my crazy ideas. :)

* * *

_It sates itself on the life blood of fated men, paints red the powers' homes with crimson gore. Black become the sun's beams in the summers that follow, weathers all treacherous. Do you still seek to know? And what?_

_It comes._

_Brothers will fight and kill each other, sisters' children will defile kinship. It is harsh in the world, whoredom rife—an axe age, a sword age—swords are riven_—_a wind age, a wolf age—before the world goes headlong. No man will have mercy on another._

_The time of the gods has fallen. My once-l'Cie, now time's wanderer...I bestow on you this task to rise once again._

_In a world where I once existed, time's path is no longer certain._

Lightning stirred in and out of sleep, sickening by nightmares and dreams of times long ago. The Dalmascan Estersand was hot around her, the warm winds licking her skin with each pulsing gust. She rolled over, shielding her face from the sand. Basch was on watch duty, standing at the edge of the cliff and looking at the starry night. He'd not said a thing when they departed Etro's shrine, though the look in his eyes spoke of a moment of worry. He was thinking of Ashelia, most likely; he did mean to protect her, after all, but she was stubborn and left without him.

She stared at the brand on her wrist. It reminded her too much of being a l'Cie. How was she supposed to summon Cúchulainn when she couldn't even cast a simple Cure spell? What was the point of obtaining an Esper when she couldn't even summon it? Her head ached with the thoughts running rampant in her mind.

_"Please, tell me the truth. Is Snow here in Ivalice? Is he truly Lindzei's pawn?"_

_Yes._

_"So it is true...I never meant for Snow to get involved...Are Lindzei and Snow a part of this task as well?"_

_Yes._

Etro had comfirmed Lightning's fears. Not only was Ragnarok in Lindzei's custody, but Snow was no longer the hero he strove to be; he was the villain, now. If she was the heroine, did that mean she would have to face him?

What Etro said, in a brief moment, was of the future. _Brothers will fight and kill each other_. What did she mean?

"The fiends have scattered," Basch suddenly said, standing a short distance away. "They're afraid. There is something here that even they do not want to face."

Lightning sat up, squinting. "What do you mean?"

"We best make for the village before sunbreak. I've a feeling the very thing the fiends fear is something we ought to fear as well."

"But what is it?" She joined him at the cliff's edge, looking down upon the wolves fleeing from the trenches, the cactuars skittering about in a frantic manner. "What's out there that has them spooked?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Your goddess spoke of a day of destruction. Perhaps that day has come."

Dawn was upon them, though the sun's rays were hidden by thick gray clouds; a storm threatened the sky. Lightning walked with a quick pace behind Basch, her gunblade hanging from her finger tips and swinging with each light step she took. She felt safer with it in her hands rather than sheathing on her belt. Although, there was no obvious danger lurking about, from what she could see, but neither of them were taking any chances.

The Nebra Village was a lot like Oerba, just a bit more full of life and energy. There were children running around, chasing a tame wolf through the village and up to the river; a woman embraced her husband, wishing him luck on his journey to the ruins; and an old woman sat beneath the trees, a chocobo chick sitting atop her shoulder. Lightning felt out of place, for her armor and feathered skirt stood out against the simplicity of the villagers. Basch did not notice this and went up to one of the women, asking her about anything strange going on near their home.

A man sitting with a child caught Lightning's eyes. He was laughing and smiling as the young girl spoke with him, cheerfully chattering about how she managed to find treasure by the river that day. She glanced in Lightning's direction, then whispered something in the man's ear.

Balthier turned around.

He stood, telling the child to fetch that treasure. Lightning approached him, her heart pattering in her chest, and once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him, not caring who was watching. He instinctively returned her embrace, resting his head atop hers.

"You're still alive," she whispered. "I thought—I was so sure that Vayne would have killed you..." She drew away, then looked him in the eyes. "What happened? How did you escape?"

Frowning, he shook his head. The young girl came back with a small bundle of vibrant colored roses and handed them to Balthier, who then held them out to Lightning once the child left again. She stared for a moment before taking them, brushing one of the petals with her fingertips. Basch returned at this point, not completely surprised that Balthier was there.

"Always showing up at the times of least expectance, aren't you?" he said, then turned toward Lightning. "A group of children found him unconscious in the river just this morning, and so the villagers took him in and nursed him back to health. It seems, from what they've told me, that he was hit with a nasty Silence charm."

Lightning looked at Balthier, who was nodding profusely. But just not long ago, he was talking with the child.

"We'll just have to find some Echo Herbs, won't we? Unless we want to wait for the spell to wear off." She smiled, looking at the desert roses again. "We need a break anyway."

The villagers welcomed Basch and Lightning as if they were family. At night as they sat around the fire, one of the young girls (a pretty little thing with a side ponytail) asked if Lightning had any stories to tell. She couldn't think of a story with a happy ending, until she saw Balthier sitting across from her, smirking.

"I have one story," she finally said. "It's about gods called the fal'Cie, who longed to reawaken their Maker and his brethren, Lindzei and Etro. The fal'Cie chose a group of humans to carry out this task, humans who were all very different. Two were from Pulse, the home of the Maker, and were over five-hundred years old, but still looked very young, for they had been a crystal sleep all those years. There was a pilot, who had lost his son to the fal'Cie and wanted nothing more than to find him again. There was also a young boy who had just lost his mother in a terrible accident, and wasn't sure how to carry on.

"He found companionship in a soldier working for the Guardian Corps, protectors of the people. This soldier was a solitary and cold woman, but her heart was warmed by the thought of her young sister, who, in one moment, was taken by the gods and turned to crystal. This girl was engaged to a rather foolish man, the leader of a rebellion called NORA. He often called himself a hero and made a promise to his fiancee: to save their home.

"They were joined by another: one not from their world. A sky pirate from Ivalice, he called himself, but he was much more. He and the hero formed a strong bond, despite the odds. These people, save for the pirate, became l'Cie and were given the task to destroy their home and awaken the Maker. It was soon revealed that the pirate was sent to their world to destroy it: he was Ragnarok."

A number of children gasped, while Balthier rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Lightning continued: "But the l'Cie didn't care. They went against the gods' will and saved their home; but there was a price. Th sky pirate vanished from their world, and all the memories they had of him left as well. The soldier, who had become close with the pirate, forgot him completely. And so ends their story."

The young girl with the ponytail sat up. "Nuh uh! No, it can't end like that!" she wailed. "What about the soldier? She obviously loved the pirate! And what about the hero, huh? There has to be a happier ending."

Balthier perked up, intrigued. Lightning sighed quietly and said, "Well, the soldier journeyed to Ivalice after hearing the pirate's voice, while the hero—" she paused; it hurt to think about Snow. "The hero lost himself because he, too, missed the pirate. But their story is not yet over. It's only begun."

* * *

The moon trembled in the sky, shivering with the wind and huddling with the clouds. Lightning exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment before taking the first step into the water. She waded through the calm waves, her hands brushing the water with a gentle caress, as she held her gaze upon Balthier's content form. Why he was standing in the river, all alone, she wasn't quite sure. He had left right after she finished her story.

For some reason, her heart was pounding in her chest: a constant patter and flutter, and anxiousness claiming her very being. She bit her lower lip when she stood behind him, her fingers yearning to touch his shoulder, to make him see her, and to know who he really was. Lightning took another slow breath before speaking.

"Balthier," she whispered. "Aren't you cold?"

He shook his head, hands resting on his hips and head tilted toward the night sky.

"What are you doing out here, anyway? When Basch said you were out 'enjoying the water', I didn't think he meant you were brooding again." Again, he did not answer her. Lightning took a step forward. "Look, you haven't said a single word to me since you turned up in the village. And it's infuriating, so stop it."

Balthier chuckled faintly, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"This isn't funny, Balthier! Something happened in Archades, and you're not telling me." She could feel her blood pulsing. "I'm tired of these lies, Balthier. I'm tired of fearing every little thing; all I want is to understand you. But you won't let me."

Something wet trickled from her eyes and down her cheeks, dripping into the water with short drops. Lightning furiously rubbed at her eyes, sniffling quietly.

"I'm scared as hell right now," she spluttered. "Had I not left as soon as I had, I might have been the one to fall prey to Lindzei's control. I might have ended up like Snow...This is all my fault! I never should have left Pulse, I never should have fought the fal'Cie! I never should have met you!"

Balthier turned around at this point, though she couldn't see his expression because of her foggy eyes. He touched her chin with a gentle finger, tilting her head so they could meet eye to eye for the first time. It may have been the moonlight, but she could have sworn his eyes were red, not deep brown. But there was a wistful confusion to them, something Lightning hadn't seen in a long time. Balthier wiped the tears from her face and smiled faintly, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes with the back of his hand.

His lips were warm, warmer than she remembered. But that had been over a year ago, and many things had changed, and still could change even more. Lightning closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Balthier's shoulders and drawing him closer. He pulled away, a hand still on her shoulder.

"I truly am sorry," he said in but a whisper. "All that's happened—it is not your fault, Claire. It's mine."

He cast his eyes downward—yes, they were definitely red—though Lightning reached forward and took his hand, leading him beneath the water.

* * *

He didn't remember arriving in the Estersand and visiting the Nebra Village. He didn't remember escaping the prison with Fran, then leaving her to repair the _Strahl_ while he went after Lightning. He hardly remembered what took place after her tale, and before she found him standing in the river...

Balthier didn't remember a lot of things; Ragnarok did.

He was laying underneath one of the trees, and a large, brown carpet was shielding him from the morning sun. Strange; his hair was slightly damp. Someone was resting on his bare chest, their arm draped across his collarbone and one of their legs entwined with his own. Balthier stirred, rubbing his weary eyes and looking down at the woman currently using him as a pillow.

It was Lightning.

He guessed she hadn't slept in days, for not even the cawing chocobo could wake her up. Balthier moved his hazed eyes to the thin blanket covering them both, and—oh _gods_—it appeared that neither of them were clothed. Swallowing hard, he tried to recall just what happened the night before: she had approached him and started to cry—she was rather beautiful when she cried—and that was when Ragnarok apologized...for what?

Then...

_It was she who started it_, Ragnarok's purred in his mind. _I was only trying to dry her tears. You made her cry, Ffamran. But don't blame me for seducing the rose; after all, you've not acted on your feelings for her yet. I did the deed for you._

"That's not what I wanted," Balthier murmured, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

_Oh, of _course_. The only thing you want right now is to free that fool from Lindzei's clutches. You fight a hopeless battle, I'm afraid._

Balthier tried to retort, but Lightning shifted and slowly sat up, pulling the blanket over her chest. He stared at her, lost for words, and tried to think up some way to explain. But she understood; he could see it in her eyes. That slight spark told him that she knew that, all along, it was Ragnarok.

"I can't believe it," Balthier murmured dryly. "You let that monster _bed _you!"

"What? Balthier, I don't understand. You..." She cast her eyes downward, tightening her hold on the blanket. "Look, you said so yourself: Ragnarok has feelings of his own, too."

"Oh, so the fiend's been deemed worthy enough to have a gender now?" His voice was hard, but still quiet. "This is just what I was trying to avoid, but I've lost control. I've been used by that damned beast to seduce—"

"—the woman whose heart you broke?" she finished, eyebrows raised scrutinizingly.

He glared at her, fists clenched tightly. "That is not the _point_," he spat. "I tried to be honest with you, but Ragnarok was persistent in letting you figure this out on your own. Tricky little git, he is; there was nothing I could do to stop him half the time. I couldn't stop him this time..." He ran his hands through his damp hair, growling under his breath. "And you...You let him have his way and—"

"When you put it like that, it sounds worse than it was," she murmured. "Balthier, I don't see why you're so mad. There is nothing between you and I. What happened before we fought Orphan was just—a spur of the moment deal. Nothing more."

Lightning turned away and started prodding through the sand, picking up random parts of her armor that had been carelessly tossed aside. He watched her, unable to resist staring at her soft, pale skin, and noticed something both peculiar and disturbing: there were bite marks along her arm and neck, and fresh scars from claws trailing down her back.

"Oh _gods_," Balthier groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Damn you, Ragnarok..."

_You have no one to blame but yourself_, Ragnarok drawled. _And besides: it seems she prefers me over you._

"You know that's not how she feels. You weren't there on Cocoon, you weren't the one she came to...well, care about." Balthier spotted Lightning giving him a concerned look, and snarled, "Don't give me that pitiful look."

"I really don't know what to say, Balthier," she admitted. "I knew you weren't yourself when you weren't talking; you can be quite the chatterbox at times. And when I found you—I mean, when I found Ragnarok in the river, it just...It just happened. I couldn't control it."

"There's a fine line between loss of control and lack of commitment. You, my dear, have most definitely crossed that line without even trying."

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"You let that beast _use_ my body to—to..." He saw that smile sneaking on her lips and threw his hands in the air. "Fine, if you cannot take my pain seriously, I have nothing else to say." He paused, heat creeping about his cheeks. "Just tell me where Ragnarok tossed my clothing, would you?"

Lightning pointed up, chuckling softly. Balthier looked at the tree, letting out another groan of bewilderment when he realized his clothes were hanging on the branches.

* * *

"Did something happen?"

Basch found the pair avoiding one another that morning; Balthier was quite taken with staring at the sky, while Lightning was busy fidgeting with her armor straps. She didn't blame him for asking, though. It was painfully obvious that something had happened.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered. "I just want to get on with today and be done."

"Er, right." Basch scratched the back of his neck, casting his gaze elsewhere.

"Let's start with hearing what happened in Archades," Lightning continued, shooting a glare in Balthier's direction. "You never did answer my questions."

"I wasn't conscious at the time," Balthier growled. "And like you, there are some things I don't wish to share."

"Was it so bad that Ragnarok had to take control?"

Balthier's fierce glare faded. Maybe she shouldn't have asked; there was probably a good reason Ragnarok took over Balthier's body after what happened. He and Snow had been close, and seeing the self acclaimed hero being controlled by Lindzei must have been too much to handle. Lightning bit her lower lip and looked down at the sand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Etro confirmed what happened with Snow. I don't want to believe it, either, but...There's no denying it. All we can do now is find him and get him back on our side."

Basch looked up as a massive, bulky shadow overcame the village from above. "That chance may come sooner than you think..."

The _Shiva_ soared in the sky, heading directly for Rabanastre's ruins.


	15. At the End of All Things

We're heading in the final chapters of this story! What will happened to our dear heroes? Find out in this chapter of—yeah, I'm done. Hugs to **The Giant Daifuku**, **HopelessRomanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for reviewing the previous chapter!

* * *

"The _Shiva_..." Lightning murmured, staring in awe. "I thought that ship was destroyed when that Shard exploded. That's what I heard, at least, from all those Resistance thugs."

Basch tore his eyes away from the air ship and faced his comrades. "The Empire had expressed interest in restoring their lost air ships, even after the failure of the _Bahamut_," he explained slowly. "Vayne himself wanted specifically the _Shiva_ to be rebuilt, since it was one of the air ships caught in the blast of the Dawn Shard. He thought the nethicite's power had been revived as well, or some such drivel. And thus, the _Shiva_ was reborn."

"All this was kept under wraps?"

"You'd be surprised at how well Vayne is at keeping secrets. The noble persona he wears is but a farce."

Lightning looked toward Balthier, who was staring at the ship as if it were to come crashing down on them at any instant. "Balthier," she said. "I think it's better you stay behind. Just letting you walk into the Empire's greedy hands would be dangerous for us all."

"No," he snapped. "You didn't see what's become of him. You don't understand what must be done, Lightning."

He shoved past her, kicking up sand as he stormed through the desert. She cast her eyes downward before joining Basch and following Balthier, staying in the shadows of the cliffs as they made their way to Rabanastre's ruins. None of them were completely sure that Snow was there, or if it was all a trap to capture Ragnarok again. Vayne held him once, but surely his search for the beast wasn't over.

It was hard to see Balthier like this. Something had happened, something he wasn't willing to share with anyone, not even Lightning. But she wouldn't blame him; after all, she had her secrets, too.

"Whatever happens," Lightning told Basch as they walked, "I'm sorry you got involved. This isn't your battle to fight."

Basch only chuckled. "I have known that from the very beginning."

She thought about smiling, but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. "Sometimes I wish others were as dedicated as you. I find myself questioning my own dedication to this task, even though I know I shouldn't."

"Even when the strongest soldier falls in battle, he keeps fighting for what he believes in. We all fight for different things. Whether it be freedom, redemption or all that is right, that is your own choice." He nodded toward Balthier, who had almost disappeared in the dust clouds. "Balthier is more dedicated than you think. Although he may not tell you everything, he must have his reasons."

"What reasons? I don't think it's that hard to tell: he wants to save Snow."

Their conversation ended as soon as they reached the ruins. The _Shiva_ drifted above the city, while numerous atomos ships flew down and scoured the city. Lightning and Basch hid behind a collection of stones and rubble, while Balthier ducked down beneath a fallen building, determined eyes watching the soldiers scavenge and search.

Lightning wasn't completely certain, but she recognized that sudden glint in his eyes. She had seen that look a few times before: he had a plan, but whether he was willing to share was out of the question. Squinting, she turned her attention toward the men walking around, counting how many she would be able to take down. Basch caught her eye and shook his head, then pointed to where the sky pirate was.

Balthier had left his hiding spot and now headed for one of the small legions, a hand reaching for the gun at his belt. When the soldiers spotted and surrounded him, he drew the gun and dropped it to the ground, holding his hands in the air.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lightning struck.

Her gunblade sliced through the first few armored men with ease when she ran into battle, Basch following closely behind. She grabbed Balthier by the scruff of his neck and shoved him between her and Basch, not entirely paying attention to whatever he had to complain about.

"Are you _insane_? I thought the leading man never surrendered!" she shouted, kicking one of the armored men in the face.

"He does when he expects the leading lady to _not_ interfere!" he barked back, ducking a swipe from a sword. "This is all a part of the plan!"

"What plan?"

He grabbed her the same moment when Basch cast a Flare spell to distract their enemies. "Just do as I say and drop your gunblade," he hissed in her ear. Lightning pulled away from him, disgusted, but did as told. Basch followed suit, glaring at the sky pirate with a sudden, but momentary hatred.

And as they were dragged aboard the atomos, Lightning was surprised that she despised herself for surrendering more than she despised Balthier for coming up with the idea.

* * *

Lightning sat in the cell with her arms crossed, staring at the ceiling and counting the minutes until they reached the _Shiva_. Beside her, Basch was examining the new puncture wounds trailing down his arm; the med-soldiers had injected a temporary serum into his blood stream to prevent any magickal activity when meeting with their commander. When they tried injecting the same serum in Lightning, she curtly told them she couldn't cast magick. A severe punch furthered her argument, and they left without a word.

However, Balthier had yet to return. She was worried, of course; all of Ivalice must have known by now that he harbored Ragnarok in his body. Whatever torture was being done to him...she could only imagine what it was.

As she found herself starting to doze off, the guards threw Balthier into the cell and slammed the door shut, leaving him a crumpled heap on the floor. Blood dripped from his lips, yet he smirked nonetheless when Basch pulled him up, winking once at Lightning's disgruntled expression.

"Now would be a good time to explain this 'master plan' of yours," she said tightly as he wiped the blood from his face.

"As long as I've given her enough time, Fran will be on her way from Balfonheim with the hopefully well repaired _Strahl_," Balthier answered wearily. He itched at the puncture hole in his arm. "Ragnarok informed her of my intentions. Though I am not...entirely sure having her come to our rescue is what I truly want."

"Walking right into danger wasn't what I wanted."

"You may not have wanted it," Basch interrupted, "but it had to be done. Isn't that right, Balthier?"

Balthier grinned. "Had we tried getting to the _Shiva_ any other way, it would have taken time we don't have...time Ice doesn't have." He looked downcast for a moment, but then quickly reverted to his charming disposition and looked at Lightning. "You wouldn't mind giving me a debrief of what I happened to miss, would you?"

"There's not much to tell," she answered. "Etro keeps giving me riddles that...somehow fit together. The first was just to tell me of my task and help the gods gain power. The second was about a day of bloodshed, but after she finished telling me this Ragnarok showed up. The third riddle was of brothers fighting and killing each other...I don't know what to make of it all."

"Clearly you've not thought about our little visits from Barthandelus," Balthier said, tiredly leaning back against the wall. "What was he always going on about? Some Day of Wrath?"

Lightning closed her eyes. _Ragnarok. Come Day of Wrath, O Pulse l'Cie. Embrace thy fate, thine home to burn. That fallen souls might bear our plea to hasten the Divine's return. O Piteous Wanderer, Ragnarok. Make of this day a brave epoch. Deliver the Divine, Ragnarok._

"Figured it out yet?"

Balthier was watching her intently, like a beast eying its prey. Somewhere in his dark, lonely eyes, she could see Ragnarok's burning, intense glare, ever watching. Lightning turned away, rubbing her head. "It's...all a blur," she muttered. "It's _there_, I just...What's holding me back?"

The atomos trembled, coming to a sudden and distinct halt. Balthier's grin widened deviously.

"Light," he said. "You didn't let them take away your magick, did you?"

"No, but you know I can't cast magick. I'm not a l'Cie."

"That Esper brands says otherwise."

The doors opened: soldiers holding chains stood there, and Lightning suddenly heard a distant, laughing voice in her mind. Her brand started to glow a pale, sickly green, and a foul stench rose from the flooring, making her cringe and splutter. A bright light marked the entrance of a greater power, a god bound to the earth then set free, and soon the soldiers were staring in both fear and awe at Cúchulainn, the Impure.

Balthier grabbed Lightning by the arm and pulled her past the Esper and soldiers, while Basch led the way out of the atomos. She turned, looking at her Esper with a worried glance, but Cúchulainn kept laughing and tossing the soldiers around as if they were only playthings. Their weapons were hanging off the wall, and after grabbing those, the three darted off the atomos before it fell from the sky, plummeting to the vast desert sands. Balthier stopped running and bit back Ragnarok's laughter. Lightning stared at him before brushing past, sheathing her gunblade on her belt.

"We fight when we must, and flee when we can," Balthier told them as they made their way through the long, twisting halls of the _Shiva_. "We're running out of time."

"What are you talking about?" Lightning asked.

"It's nothing of your concern. Just keep your task in mind, Light."

She scowled. "Balthier, how'd you know I could summon Espers? What aren't you telling me?"

He stopped and looked around the corner before facing his two companions. Lightning could see it in his eyes: he was afraid. Suddenly it was all making sense.

"Whatever happens," he whispered gravely, "I will take all the blame."

"Balthier..."

That was that. The only words spoken afterward were either directions, or the usual comment about how vile, improper and unjust the Empire was. There were hardly any soldiers walking about, though Lightning had a feeling the amount of Mist surging through the ship was becoming unbearable even for the strongest of men. It made her brand sting and twinge every now and then, distracting her from where she was going. Balthier was still leading the way, determined to find what he was looking for.

After a while, she noticed the way he slouched whenever he paused to have a look around and mapped out their next path. His skin was pale again, and he kept itching at the holes in his arm, a skittish and frightened look appearing on his face every now and then. But he wasn't giving up, despite Ragnarok's need to survive.

At last they reached the stairs leading down into the _Shiva_'s main hold. Lightning caught Balthier by the arm before he could stumble and fall down, pulling him back for a moment.

"You don't have to do this," she told him softly. "Leave the fighting to me." He flashed her a smirk, then went on his way.

The chamber was dark, lit by only the flashing lights of the ship's controls and the Mist crawling around. Lightning kept her walk at a slow pace as she looked around, taking in the scene and processing any inclinations to her task she could. As she walked, she could make out the faint sound of foot steps pacing, a repeated motion she recognized. Halting, she held her breath and whispered his name:

"Snow?"

There was a gasp and another whisper, and suddenly Ashe ran out from the darkness and into Balthier's arms. She clung to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and continuously saying his name. He just held her, his eyes staring at someone else.

A tall, armored figure came out of the shadows. He held a silvery, skeletal sword in one hand, studying it with a tilt of his head. Lightning drew her gunblade and made a run for it, anger pulsing through her veins and controlling her body.

"You _traitor_!" she cried out, raising her blade. He was quick for wearing heavy armor, parrying all her attacks with ease and strength she didn't expect. Their swords met, and when she tried to find a semblance of familiarity beneath that helm, her heart fell with chagrin. He pulled back as if stung, and Lightning slashed her gunblade across his face, knocking the helm away and sending it across the chamber.

Mateus stumbled, a hand pressed against his bleeding face. Without warning, Ashe was in front of Lightning with her arms spread, defending the monster who dared destroy everything she knew and loved. Basch gave a warning to Lightning, while Balthier stood still, contemplating Mateus' prone form.

"You musn't fight," Ashe ordered, regal but scared. "Who gave you the right to barge in here with your swords and guns? You were supposed to _stay away_."

"Do you trust him?" Lightning retorted. "You're not as smart as I thought, your _Majesty_. That man is the reason I'm here; it's my job to take him down, and there isn't anyone who's going to get in my way."

"You don't _understand_!"

"Yeah, I don't. But this is my fate to fight him," she said as Mateus slowly stood, blood dripping down his chin from the cut across his face. "We were once allies—friends, even. But it's just like in those stories. The hero and the villain must fight. And who know what always happens?" She pushed Ashe away and charged. "The hero always wins!"

Mateus was quick; he knocked her flat off her feet and caught her gunblade, brandishing both swords in her face. Ashe gave him a pleading look, stepping toward him and trying to grasp his arm. He pulled away from her, sneering.

"Yes, Claire. The hero _always_ wins," he purred. "But you are no hero; you're a little girl with a toy sword, trying to chase down false dreams and reality. I've been waiting for the day you and I would finally meet. It was foretold we would cross blades on the Day of Wrath."

"That day's come and gone," Lightning spat. "Don't you remember? We fought and killed Orphan on our own, and prevented Ragnarok from destroying Cocoon."

"But that's where you're wrong. I have already began the true Day of Wrath." Mateus' lips cracked into an inhuman grin. "My brother, the Maker, will return when a sufficient sacrifice is made. Humes are the perfect tools, just like the l'Cie. And so I chose one hume to lead this massacre. His soul was the first sacrifice to the Maker."

Lightning saw Balthier's glare harden, but said nothing; only stared at the monster called Mateus.

"I came to this world, this Ivalice, and found it already in ruin. So I ventured to the source of this horror and discovered he, too, had chosen to join the gods. The Occuria are weak minded, so it was not hard for me to join the Empire and name myself Judge Magister. Venat was a good slave, for a while. When I took the Emperor's life and let Venat use his body, she suspected it was for her own survival. No: she became the third sacrifice instead. I have my dear Empress to thank for that."

Ashe shook her head. "I did not mean—"

Mateus laughed. "Of course not. Your handmaiden became the fourth to fall, but more hume souls must be driven to the heavens in order for the Maker to return!" He turned toward Lightning again. "I think you, Claire, are fitting enough to stand for at least a few souls. Etro's favorite daughter is a worthy human, but she is still tainted with sin."

The last thing Lightning saw before everything turned cold was a set of pitiful, but fierce blue eyes.

* * *

Mateus hit Lightning with the blunt end of the Deathbringer sword, knocking her out for the time being. Ashe could not breathe, could not think as this new information scrambled in her mind—it had all been a lie. She had fled a life of slavery only to find herself locked in a new cage made by a man she thought was trustworthy. But he, too, was a monster.

She stepped away from him, between Basch and Balthier; the former defending her nobly, while the latter seemed to furious to move.

"Mateus," Ashe whispered. "Why must you do this? Why...why have you changed?"

"That was all a facade, my dear Ashelia. You see, you briefly knew the man known as Snow Villiers. I'm afraid his soul did not leave as swiftly as I thought, but...Well, you see the result before you." Mateus sighed, frowning. "I am in control now. You were so good to me, and I must admit it almost pains me to have to kill you as well."

"You will take no step further," Basch growled, drawing his sword. Mateus chuckled.

"Brave, fallen knight...I knew you would be trouble. Just wait, and you will join her and Etro's daughter."

Behind him, Lightning stirred and pushed herself up, holding her head and cursing quietly. She instantly glared at Mateus when she recovered, but she was weaponless and therefore could do nothing for the time being. She looked to Balthier, then cast her eyes away.

Ashe clung to Balthier's blouse, her fingernails digging into the fine cloth. Her heart pounded like a fierce drum as she felt his skin grow hot beneath her touch, and his eyes sparked with crimson gore. A growl rose from his throat, yet his gaze never left Mateus' looming figure at the front of the chamber. Basch took a step forward, though Lightning kept her distance.

"Brothers will fight," she breathed, "and kill each other..."

It was Basch who held Ashe and pulled her away from Balthier. The sky pirate had lost himself; he was screaming, pulling at his hair as his nails grew into claws, his clothes tearing and his body morphing into a beastly shape. Ragnarok roared, tail swishing violently as it raised its head, then charged for Mateus. Lightning got to her feet and yelled:

"Ragnarok, _no_!"

* * *

It happened all too fast.

Mateus laughed when Ragnarok made to strike him down; the beast had him pinned to the floor, teeth inching closer to his neck as the seconds passed, but Mateus cut Ragnarok's face with the gunblade, angering it even more. The gunblade flew from his hands, falling to the floor and shattering. Lightning had no time to mourn her fallen blade, too focused on trying to stop the fight.

Ragnarok skid, its claws scarring the metal tiles, and charged again. Mateus was prepared this time—_no_!—and drew the Deathbringer in a flash.

Blood splashed across the floor, painting the gray walls red.

"Useless beast," Mateus growled, shoving Ragnarok off his sword. "What happened to following orders, hm? You could have been so much more than a mindless pawn..."

Ragnarok whined faintly, pawing at the blood pouring out from its chest. Lightning collapsed to her knees beside the creature, holding its mangled face in her hands and rubbing her thumbs on its rough skin. It leaned into her touch, but soon the beast went limp; its form fizzled away, leaving Balthier behind, completely unharmed and alive. Lightning hung her head, heavy tears dropping down her cheeks. Once he was awake, Balthier sat up and stared at her, but after a moment he wordlessly embraced her, resting his chin atop her shoulder.

"Balthier...?"

A quiet, broken voice shattered their moment of mourning. They turned. It was no longer cruel, relentless Mateus standing there. No—his eyes were a gentle hue of blue, his lips in a questioning and confused frown. His hands loosened their grip on the Deathbringer, and he looked at the armor as if it was a cage trapping him from the rest of the world. This was not Mateus.

It was Snow.


	16. Everything Comes Into Focus

As you may have guessed, this story is finally coming to an end. Epilogue is after this. Thank you to **The Giant Daifuku**, **Riku Uzumaki** and **HopelessRomanticist** for sticking around this whole time!

* * *

Balthier wasn't certain if his now beating heart was overexerting itself, or if seeing Snow _alive_ made it pound so fast. Beside him, Lightning was still in shock from Ragnarok's foolish and sudden sacrifice—but her hold on Balthier's arm did tighten the slightest bit, enough for him to notice right away.

Standing not too far away, both Ashe and Basch were silent. Balthier cursed his sudden loss of sharp hearing, for he couldn't tell whether Ashe was angry or scared (why he cared in the first place, he didn't know). Being human had its imperfections and flaws. Balthier stood up, shifting away from Lightning, and slowly made his way toward Snow. He had to work on regaining the habit of breathing, but his mind was pacing and fretting over what might happen next.

He wasn't expecting Snow to embrace him. After all, hadn't his memories been wiped when Cocoon fell?

"I found you," Snow murmured, tightly wrapping his arms around Balthier's shoulders. "I've been looking for you, and everything's been so dark, but I could _hear_ you. I just followed your voice until the darkness went away."

He drew away, grinning like his old self. But the armor and slash across his face reminded Balthier that this wasn't the old Snow. Something was different; he could feel it.

Snow looked around, bright eyes scanning the chamber for a trace of familiarity. "This...doesn't look like Pulse," he thought out loud, then scratched his nose. His eyes widened weakly at the touch of blood, and as he stared at the red on his fingers, he couldn't look any more afraid. "Blood...? It's mine. But I remember—there is...so much blood on my hands. It won't come off...Balthier, the blood won't come off!" A sudden panicking glint struck his eyes.

"Ice," Balthier warned. "There's no need to fret..."

"But all the blood! Did I..." Snow held up the Deathbringer sword, Ragnarok's thick blood still caking the blade. "Did I do this? All of their blood is on my hands...I can't get rid of it. It won't come off!"

Lightning jumped to her feet, hands clenched into fists. When Ashe saw this, she rushed forward and held the woman's arms, holding her back.

"Lightning, stop!" Ashe hissed. "Let Mateus be!"

Snow flinched at the name. "Mateus...That's me, isn't it." He lowered his head and closed his eyes, thinking hard. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to find you, Balthier," Snow whined, a pained expression contorting his face. "You left me behind, and I was so lonely...Sis left me, too, but I can't see her anymore. It's too dark...and the blood. Your blood will be on my hands, won't it, Balthier?"

"Stay away from him!" Lightning yelled, pushing Ashe away. "Lindzei, you _monster_—"

"_Don't call me that_!" Snow doubled over, a demented chuckle escaping his lips. "It's too dark and I'm blind...Won't someone help me wash the blood from my hands?" He head shot up, his eyes ludicrously bright. "Won't you help me, Balthier? You're the leading man—_can't you save me_?"

Time stood still for Balthier; he felt stiff and cold. But his heart was pounding—why? Lightning moved in-between them, but he would not tear his eyes away.

"Get a hold of yourself," she growled. "Fight him, Snow! Can't you remember back home? Can't you remember Serah?"

Snow was gone, Balthier wanted to tell her. He was gone and never coming back.

"Can you, daughter of Etro?" Snow asked, tilting his head and grinning. "You left that girl behind without a second thought, chasing after voices of disembodied beasts and visions of philanderers! He'll break your heart, too, daughter of Etro—just as he broke _mine_!"

"Shut up!"

"Give up your task; it's hopeless! Ragnarok is dead, my Day of Wrath has passed, and your goddess has abandoned you!"

"My task was to never destroy Ragnarok, nor to prevent the Day of Wrath," Lightning said. "My task is to save you, Snow. You can fight off Lindzei and win! You're too stubborn to let him control you! Fight him off!"

"_No_!" Snow clenched his head, bending over. "I—I don't remember anything...I don't want to lose you—Balthier, Serah...Sis, where are you? I...I can't see..."

Basch shook his head. "Lightning, be careful," he warned when she moved closer to Snow.

She reached toward him, her fingers trembling. "I'm here, Snow. I'm right _here_," she crooned, touching his shoulder. "I'm sorry I left you, but you have to fight. Don't let Lindzei control you anymore!"

Balthier couldn't look away. He placed a hand on his heart, feeling it pulse and patter beneath his chest, rapid and brisk. He had felt like this only once before, when Orphan turned his friends into Cie'th and threatened Fang and Vanille. He had been so afraid—afraid for them, himself...Yet it was different now. Balthier wanted to scream, to just run away from it all, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

He felt empty. He shut his eyes, willing someone to steal this moment from his memory. Ragnarok was gone, and without the beast he was just a mortal. _Insignificant_. Snow needed him, but he was too afraid to do anything to help his friend. Death loomed over them like the inexorable march of time; it was only a matter of time before they died.

Snow looked up and met Balthier's gaze. In those cold eyes he saw desperation and loss, loneliness and regret, and he was certain that Snow could see the same.

Without warning, without any sort of sign, Snow fled.

"Wait!" Ashe cried. "Don't—"

Balthier gave chase. He pushed past Lightning and ran as quickly as he could, forcing his tired legs to keep going no matter how much he longed to just fall asleep and dream this nightmare away. His heart was still beating; he was still alive, but he felt so _dead_. Fear was something he rarely felt, and now it was consuming him all in one gulp. Soon there would be nothing.

_Some sort of hero, are you?_

_I'm _the _hero._

The ship trembled like thunder, a shattering sound erupting from the control room. The floor quaked; the engines gave away and started to crumble, sending a flurry of flames through the floor and walls. Balthier ducked down, but kept going. Snow was just up ahead, fleeing from his own demons, and someone was following Balthier. Probably Ashe, persistent girl; would she ever learn to let go of the past? _Damn the thought_, Balthier told himself, _you can't let go either._

It was Lightning. She called for Balthier, or maybe she was trying to call for Ragnarok. But neither of them were listening: one was dead and gone, the other trapped by the fate coming closer and closer, burning like the flames dancing across the floor.

_Balthier, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but...I'll make a promise to you. Right now. I promise I'll get you back to your home, no matter what._

It seemed as if the whole world was falling to pieces, not just the _Shiva_. Balthier paused for a brief moment, breathing heavily and clutching at his screaming heart, then starting running again. One of the walls had collapsed, tumbling down on a group of unsuspecting soldiers, but Balthier just climbed over their bodies and went on.

_I made a promise to both of them_—_Serah and Balthier. And I don't plan on breaking another promise. I _will_ save Cocoon and Ivalice, even if I die trying._

The hall way was burning like the pits of hell, and standing with the Deathbringer sword drawn in the middle of it all was Snow. Balthier slowed his pace and moved closer, wincing and limping.

"Snow..." he slurred. He was so tired, and the smoke was becoming too much for him to handle. "Snow, listen to me..."

The others were there, he could feel Lightning's stern gaze piercing his back. Basch was silent, always knowing something no one else did, and Ashe was sniffling, holding back her much needed tears. But Snow—Balthier did not like the sad, sunken look in his eyes.

Suddenly he stumbled, clenching his head and screaming. Bright, terrible eyes focused on Balthier, and a wide, violent grin stretched across his lips. Balthier did not back away.

"Why don't you run, you stupid boy?" Snow asked, his optimistic voice distorted by Lindzei's slimy tongue. "Why don't you cry and mourn for your losses?" He threw his head back and laughed. "Mourn for your losses, _Balthier_! Mourn for your fool!"

Lightning clasped her fingers around Balthier's arm. "Don't listen, Balthier," she told him softly. "Come on, the ship is—"

"_Don't go, Balthier_!" Snow lunged and wrapped his arms around the sky pirate, pulling him in an embrace that was cold and fierce. "You musn't leave me like Ragnarok—stay!" With a sudden jolt, he fell back, fumbling against the wall. His laughs faltered and wilted, leaving behind a faintly sobbing mess. Snow stood up straight, staring down at the Deathbringer clenched in his hands.

"What am I?" Snow asked in but a broken whisper. "The hero, or the villain?"

Slowly, he raised his head and locked eyes with Balthier, giving him a gentle grin and a nod. Snow raised the Deathbringer and, with a fierce motion, plunged the sword into his chest.

Balthier cried out as a searing, mangled shrill dissipated in the air, Lindzei's final words lost in darkness. Snow collapsed to his knees, dragging the sword out of his body and holding it tightly in his arms before falling to the quaking floor. Numb, Balthier got down on his knees and gently lifted Snow into his arms, searching for reason.

Silence.

* * *

The _Shiva'_s engines were whirring rashly, hacking away as the flames licked the walls and ceiling. Basch had hurried away to meet Fran, as Balthier ordered. Lightning was pacing back and forth by the elevator shaft, and Ashe was sitting on the floor, huddling against the now locked door with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her normally brash eyes, now wet and sunken, were focused on the two men a short distance away.

Balthier held Snow's weakened form in his lap, the Deathbringer sword still clenched in the blond's trembling fingers. He could count the number of times Lightning pivoted across the floor, cursing lowly before trying to kick open the door once more. They were all going to die, weren't they? Did it matter? He could not care. Instead, he looked back down at the face staring up at him, expression filled with both longing and regret.

The air ship was in flames, but Snow's skin was still cold.

"It's not going to end like this," Lightning said for the tenth time since arriving. "Fran will show up, rescue us, and we'll get back to Bhujerba."

"Is that so?" Balthier sighed, eyes not leaving the blood leaking from the gaping hole in Snow's armor. Deathbringer should have killed him as it had Lindzei, but the god's lingering hold wouldn't let him go so soon. How much longer would it take for the gods to take pity on him and just end his life? Balthier wanted to scream at them and demand why they took the lives of others so unexpectedly, and only now chose to prolong the death of someone who was suffering.

Snow, blood caking his cracked lips, smiled. "We've come too far to quit now," he choked out. "Isn't that right—Balthier? Time to fly away, right?"

"I...am not so certain anymore," Balthier managed to whisper. He tightened his grip on the dying man's hand, looking toward Lightning again. "Light: when Basch returns with Fran, take Ashe and leave this place. Go back to Pulse, if you must."

The elevator shaft's door slid open, and the familiar rushed taps of stiletto heels pounded overhead. Lightning did not move, nor did Ashe. "What are you saying?" Lightning asked tightly. "Balthier, I'm not leaving you here, _too_."

"Since you put it that way, I'm definitely staying."

"Then take him with us, if you have to! We'll find a Healer that can—"

The sky pirate shook his head. The flames and smoke were starting to get to him; he could feel it in his lungs. "It's only a matter of time now. Go on, Light."

While Ashe stood when Fran's ever so elegant form appeared in the elevator, Lightning clenched her fingers and stormed right up to Balthier. She looked to be holding back the strong urge to drag him away from the dying man, but he was glad that she kept calm. He let his eyes drift in her direction for a moment, but soon he returned to staring vacantly at Snow. The blond was still smiling even though it looked like it hurt.

"I think," he hoarsely said, "you should go with them, Balthier. One hero has to get out of here alive. This story's gotta...have a happy ending, remember?"

"Happy endings don't exist in this reality. Not when..." His voice trailed into silence as he looked back down at the wound dealt by the Deathbringer sword.

Snow gave him a weak, but stern look. "It was either you or Lindzei. Even if I was a...mad man, I couldn't let you die, Balthier. I always wanted...to be _your_ hero..."

His head fell against the crook of Balthier's arm, and any warmth left in his body departed with his final breath. Balthier could not think clearly as he brushed his fingers over Snow's eyes to close them. An empty feeling took hold of his heart, and he rested his forehead against Snow's, clinging to his body. The _Shiva'_s walls were beginning to collapse, flames dancing through the air and teasing the very essence of happiness away. Lightning tenderly touched Balthier's shoulder, but for once he couldn't feel a thing.

"I'm not leaving, Lightning."

"Balthier, he's gone. We have to get out of here now."

He shook his head. "No, no, I won't leave—him..." Hot tears were falling without him knowing it; the heat of the destruction was nearly the same. Basch helped Lightning lift Snow's still form away from distraught the sky pirate, and Ashe was the one who held his hand as they escaped.

Yet even when the _Shiva_ was buried in the Dalmascan desert, the emptiness still wore on.

* * *

They buried him just outside Rabanastre's ruins. Lightning kept her distance from Balthier, as if seeing him break down so easily frightened her. She had no idea that Snow, even though he'd literally lost his mind to a god, could still love. She didn't know that he meant so much to Balthier, either. Ashe was crying as well, but that was only because she never truly knew the man who once dared to become a hero, and instead knew the villain. And Fran, always silent, comforted her distraught partner when Lightning couldn't.

Once the _Strahl_ reached Bhujerba, where Penelo waited with the Lord Larsa and Marquis Ondore, Lightning retreated to the basement where she and Basch met. The candles had long since run their course, and dust coated each table and desk as if no one had been there in years. The Resistance had disbanded; their service was no longer needed against the Empire. Footsteps came up from behind, but she remained facing the wall.

"Ashe is willing to rule Archadia until Larsa's ready," Balthier told her solemnly. "Even though Vayne's long dead and Lindzei's been destroyed, there's still much risk for her."

"She needs a guardian, huh?" Lightning had forgotten what it was like to feel needed. "Guess that means I'll be staying here a bit longer than planned. This time it won't be a mere cover up either."

"It's all for the best."

When she turned around, she half expected Balthier to disappear. He only kept his eyes away from hers. "Where will you go?" Lightning asked. "You've got your ship and partner back, and I'm sure Penelo would be glad to go along with you two."

"So you assume I'm to act as if nothing happened?" He almost sounded furious, if it hadn't been for the apathetic look on his face. "You know I can't do that, Lightning."

"I wish I could I understand. I wish...I wish you could have told me sooner. It would have made it easier to move on."

"You'll find your way home someday, Lightning. I just won't be with you."

Lightning cast her gaze to the side, facing the blank wall once more. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Balthier left her alone without another word, and by the time she returned upstairs, the _Strahl_ was gone.


	17. Epilogue: Cradled by Eternity

Here we are, darlings. The end to **This Fate**. The title of this epilogue is derived from _Dust to Dust_ from the Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack. The lyrics are: _Nothing left to fear, l'Cie / Cradled in eternity / Shore of sand, your fate awaits / Oh surrender in the light_.

I must thank **The Giant Daifuku**, **Hopeless Romanticist** and **Riku Uzumaki** for staying with me as I wrote this rather dark story. But you know what? It's not over yet. Keep an eye out for a preview of the sequel!

* * *

"_Captain_ Farron?"

Lightning lowered the papers and stared at Ashe's timid, but slightly proud expression. The Empress stood from her desk and walked toward the window over looking Archades, new Alliance flags flying high above each building and soaring with the wind. With the Resistance joining with the Imperial army, a new day had truly dawned. Time was beginning anew.

"Are you so surprised?" Ashe asked, smiling faintly. "Basch must remain as a Judge Magister and guard Larsa. It's only proper that you remain at my side and become a Captain of the Dalmascan Alliance."

"Yeah, but..." Lightning glanced at the paper, biting her lower lip. "Is this really necessary? I won't stay here forever."

Ashe sighed, resting a hand on the window. "Lightning, I know you mean well, but you must learn to let him go."

"I have let him go. I haven't gone off and followed him, obviously. And besides, it was his choice. I couldn't have done anything to stop him."

"We all make choices we regret...I only hope Balthier has made the right one."

Ashe closed her eyes and remembered: it had only been a few days after the events on the _Shiva_ when she returned to Rabanastre with Basch. There, standing over the grave belonging to Snow Villiers, was Balthier. He had not been surprised that Ashe had found him, claiming that she always knew him best. When she asked why he was there and where Fran was, the black cloth in his hands answered all. His words as he departed, however, were...puzzling.

_"You see, princess, Lightning is not the only one Etro has chosen to employ. Fate has no control over my life, and I'm about to change it for another."_

It was clear he didn't want anyone to follow him, not even Fran. But what truly bothered Ashe was that he dug a new grave for Snow at an undisclosed location. Lightning had yet to learn of this, nor did anyone plan on telling her. What they saw that day would remain a secret until time's end.

"So if I take this proposal, your Majesty, where does that leave me?" Lightning asked, standing beside the Empress. "I mean, I still want to find a way home. Serah...she still needs to know what happened to Snow."

"What happened cannot be changed, Lightning. Do not let your heart grow bitter with regret." Ashe opened her eyes. "That is something we all must avoid, even in times like this."

"Times like this?"

She looked toward the skies; how boundless they suddenly appeared. Even the clouds had wandered away, allowing the airships to acquire the freedom they sought for so long, and the skies themselves to drift at their own pace, granting a new path for those seeking adventure. Ashe tilted her head, touching a hand to her ringless finger. She, too, had found freedom, and she wondered if in death, Snow found the freedom he deserved.

Ashe met Lightning's passive gaze and smiled.

"The time of the gods is over, Lightning. Your goddess told you that, didn't she? Now, it's our time: to greet a new dawn."


	18. Sequel Preview

As promised, the preview to the sequel. It's called **Wonderland**. Strange name, yes?

A "wonderland" can mean many different things...A place of wonder, obviously. A place of beauty, tranquility...But to me, it can also be a place where the dead rest. And that's where the preview comes in. This also serves as part of the prologue, which will be officially posted...once FFXIII-2 comes out. *hides*

Anyway, a bit of news. The next stories I'm working on are **Only a Dream** (Alice in Wonderland and FFXII), **Of Pirates & Ninjas** (FFIV and FFXII) and **Last Judgment** (sequel to **Martyr's Requiem**).

* * *

_Poor girl_, he wanted to say as he laid the tiny body on the bed, blood dripping from the sword on the floor. Her soft, shiny blond hair spread out on the white pillow like a halo, and as Balthier mused this image, he found himself standing in the shadows, hidden from the angelic light rising from her body. He thought he saw tears streaking her cheeks, but the dead could not cry.

Her soul was a pale blue color, as pale as the skies on a spring morning. It sparkled in the moonlight and took shape, a mirror image of the now cold body in the bed, her hair still shining even in death. The young girl looked at Balthier with pitiful, sunken eyes, but he was nothing more than a statue to her; a cold, inhuman figure in the darkness. He tried to give her a warm smile, really he did, but she was blind and could not see this gesture of kindness. And so he held out his hand, took hers in a gentle and caring fashion, and led her away.

The towering Door of Souls stood like an impending, but inevitable doom awaiting the dead. The little girl trembled, hiding behind Balthier's armored leg and clung to the cloth hanging from his waist. He surrendered a chuckle, patting her on the head before meeting the goddess' gaze.

Etro was the caretaker of the dead, and he was her knight.

"My lady, this poor carbuncle lost her family to the Door just days ago, and she was unfortunate enough to suffer the same fate." Balthier nudged the girl, urging to walk forward. "Though it pains me to see another poor soul pass on much too early."

"_I see_." Etro closed her eyes; she took on the child's mother's appearance, a plump, middle aged woman with silvery wisps of hair. "_Come, my daughter. Your family awaits your arrival._"

The little girl looked at Balthier, lip quivering, but he forced a weak smile in encouragement. With that, she took tiny steps toward Etro, and though she was much smaller than the Door, she puffed out her chest and walked through, vanishing in the air. When Balthier looked to Etro, smirking, she reverted to her original form, a cloud of light.

"I do hope this will be added to my quota," he said, drawing his sword and studying it. The Resurgo blade: a sword of resurrection, wearing the symbol of the goddess of the dead. "Ferrying souls to the Door never was my ideal profession."

Etro's light drifted into the distance for a moment, then returned.

"_Your heart grows heavy with regret. But this was your choice, Ffamran. It was you who came to me._"

"I know, I know...One hand washes the other, both hands wash the face." He sighed, sheathing his sword and hanging his head. "You will meet your end of the bargain, won't you?"

The light faded, then reappeared and slowly morphed into a tall, but tender and amiable figure. Snow Villiers grinned enthusiastically, blue eyes as bright as the morning sky, but Balthier's cold heart could not be warmed so easily. Snow's image flickered and became nothing more than a spot of light, but Balthier could have sworn he heard an eradicated voice calling his name.

_Balthier..._

_...Don't save me._


End file.
